Lose One Gain Another
by Falke-ness
Summary: When Serena said she wanted a new life, she didnt think it meant shed have to leave earth. Suddenly discovering the world of Gaea, and new love, she battles emotions and friendships. COMPLETED!
1. Dont Leave me all alone

Lose one Gain Another  
  
Chapter 1- Don't Leave Me All Alone  
  
A young blonde ran down the streets of Tokyo, tears streaming down her face. She had long hair, as if spun of gold with streaks of moonlight silver. Her hair was in pigtails pulled up into buns on either side of her head. 'No! You have to be all right! You can't leave me all alone!' Finally she reached her destination, she skidded to a stop, right in front of a horrible scene of an accident. In front of her was her boyfriend's car, it had many dents in it, and the front window was shattered. It was over turned on its roof and her boyfriend was strapped in the seat, upside down, and unmoving. In front of it was another car; it had a family in it, the parents, and a little boy. This car was in a similar condition.  
  
All the unfortunate victims were dead. There was also a battered car in between those two and no one was inside. Some of the spectators told the police officers that they saw a drunken man come out of the middle car and run away. All the other citizens coming to witness this crime murmured among themselves, the gossip already spreading like wildfire. They watched in sympathy as the blonde's knees buckle and she collapses onto her knees, sobbing. Shiny, salty pearls rolling down her cheeks as she cries out, unintentionally screaming for all the world to hear "NO!, how could you. How could you be so cruel?!" then in a softer tone, speaking in a hoarse voice to herself, riddled with tears, "First my friends. then my family. Now fate has decided to take the only thing I have left and snatches away my fiancé?! . Why.?" Her body trembles and shivers as more tears come, remembering the deaths of her family... She repeats the names of all she's lost in her mind, causing her to weep harder, images flashes before her eyes, the good old days. 'Mina' a picture of a smiling bubbly blonde, winking, giving her traditional V for victory sign. 'Rei' a fiery tempered raven-haired miko, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. 'Lita' a tall brunette with her fist in the air, promising to beat up anyone who hurt her. 'Ami' A blue haired genius, handing her a book and telling her to study. 'Ikiko, holding a specula and scolding her daughter for her grades. 'Shingo' a young boy playing arcades with her, saying she's such a ditz. 'Kenji' Her father scowling as she announces she has a date. 'Darien' A young man, a few years older than her, handsome, and sweet. He brandishes a red rose for her, offers her a ride in his red convertible. Then all these sweet memories are replaced with a flashback, of the deaths of her family.  
  
+++Flash back+++  
  
(Serena's POV) I skipped along the sidewalk, humming Darien and my song. Going along, I pass my house for a few feet before I realize that I had to backtrack a little. Laughing at myself sheepishly, I walk back and stand in front of my usually cheery home. For some reason something stirred in me. I brushed it off as paranoia as I walk up the driveway. However, no matter how I tried, panic began to fill me, I laughed at my anxiety and myself. Lately I had been depressed and paranoid. This was because of the disappearance of my friends 3 weeks ago. It happened at our battle with chaos, for an unknown reason they weren't reborn here. The only person that had survived was Darien. Still there was no sign of any of my loyal scouts, and I was depressed for 2 weeks before I finally pulled myself together and realized, they would scold me if they saw me now, so it was back to my cheerful little self.  
  
I opened the door to the house and called out to my parents and bratty brother, I guess my voice was a little wistful; I wouldn't be convinced nothing was wrong until I heard their cheery calls. "Hey guys! I'm-" Suddenly I stopped, how right I was to feel panicky. It took awhile but finally the scene before me registered in my brain.  
  
There on the couch lay the body of my little brother, his throat had been slit, and his head rested in the lap of my mother, whom was slumped over his body, apparently she had been crying over him, when she was shot through the heart. I covered my mouth; my stomach churned and threatened to spill my lunch. My eyes glazed over with tears. Blood was all over the couch, all over their bodies, and the floor. However, the sight of my mother and brother wasn't what caused the dam to finally break. It was my father. It was obvious that he was trying to protect mum and Shingo before he died. A rifle was in his hands, his body was brutally bent over a knocked over love seat, a dagger through his chest. Again, blood was spilled everywhere, just like the tears that were now spilling out of the daughter's eyes. +End flashback+ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.3 days later.  
  
She had to of course go to Darien's funeral; there would be no way she would leave without a final goodbye. It was a dark and dreary day. The "ceremony" was being held at the local cemetery. The sky darkened, and it drizzled, as if Mother Nature itself were mourning the loss of her only child.  
  
Thunder crashed, as the priest held up an umbrella and continued to drone on and on about how good the man had been. But as much as he spoke about the man, one could tell her didn't know Darien at all. Even though there were many people at the funeral, only a select few could cry. only those who wept really knew the man who had died, and left behind grieving loved ones and friends. Among these few was Serena herself, who stood throughout the whole occasion, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Of course, she was wearing black, but she sought no shelter from the tears of nature, she embraced them and wept with them. People moved to let her under their umbrella, but each time she shook her head and stepped out into the tears once again.  
  
When they were allowed to approach the coffin, she stayed behind to be the last to approach. Finally as every one had said their goodbyes, she stepped forward, a single blood red rose in her hands as well as white glasses. Stepping up to the coffin, she looks down into the face of her beloved fiancé, her black dress hugging her body because of the rain. His face was peaceful and calm. He was dressed in his best tuxedo. It appeared that he was only sleeping, well that was what Serena wished what was happening. If only he could just open his eyes, yawn and stretch, and exclaim to the audience, "oh I'm so sorry. Did I fall asleep on you?" and chuckle sheepishly at himself. However, that wasn't the case. He was dead, never to rise in this world again. Mournfully Serena reaches out and brushes her hand across his cheek, she caresses it, ignoring the gazes of the other mourners. She smiles a sad smile and places the glasses over his eyes. Then gently setting the rose in his hands, she kisses two of her fingers and lets them rest on his cold lips. Before removing them, she whispers, tears dropping onto his face. "Goodbye my Tuxedo Mask. farewell Darien, till we meet again my love." Since she was the last to approach, she reaches up to the lid of the coffin and closes it. With a soft, but audible creak, the seal locks.  
  
She steps back into the crowd and cries through the rest of the ceremony, not fully aware of her surroundings as they set the coffin in the grave. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Both Darien and her family had left all their possessions to her. Such as their house, all their money, and their cars. Everything, but she couldn't keep them. it hurt too much. To solve that, she sold the house that she grew up in, leaving behind all the good memories. She also sold all the rest of her possessions except her cloths and a few cherished items. There was nothing left for her here in her home city. Her friends, family, and fiancé were dead. No one to make that sparkle of joy come back. Not a single reason for Serena to smile and say, "hey guys! Lets go to the mall and check out all the hunks!" No one to reply, "Serena! You already have Darien." No one to stick her tongue out at and comment, "So? Your so mean Rei! Just because I have Darien doesn't mean I can't look!" So to stay would be torture, she couldn't live here, not until she had completely left behind the memories.  
  
Serena stared out the window; her eyes empty and devoid of joy. She watches through the slightly tinted windows as trees and houses pass bye, not seeming to see the car that pass by and drivers who wave. She was just staring and not seeing. Her eyes gave no hint of ever having a joyful life. She was leaving Tokyo, leaving behind all the painful memories of lost loved ones. She was running, running away from the past and memories that she couldn't face. not yet at least.  
  
2 hours later, she got off at the bus station of an unknown town and hailed down a cab, asking for a ride to the nearest Hotel. Upon reaching the destination, she pays the fee as well as some extra, despite the protests of her driver. There she pays for a room to stay in, assuring the receptionist that she has the money to pay and that she isn't a runaway. Apparently, people thought that she was younger than the age she actually was. Not bothering to unpack, she sets her suitcases in her room and promptly leaves, not about to waste the day away. She was going to go out, get busy, and get her mind off of remembering. She had to do something. anything to keep her mind off of her hometown. Since it was still Thursday most people were working, and others were at school. She was able to walk along without being jostled by anyone, allowing her time to stop and look around at sign for an apartment. As she ambled along she spots a school, frowning slightly she mentally reminds herself to go there to register after the students get out.  
  
Her eyes now dry and tear free; she soaks in her surroundings, and realizes that this place might just be her new home. Of course then she would have to make new friends, but that wasn't what she wanted, if she did, wouldn't she be betraying her old friends? Her mind was a jumble, as she fought with herself, no... you have to make new friends! You have to forget the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As she walked along she spots an ad for a job at a local diner Going in she fills out an application. They immediately hired her. Apparently, they were in great need of a waitress and the ad had been up for months. Therefore, she was the new waitress at Sakura Diner. She didn't have to wait long to meet the manager, and sort out all the work arrangement and payments. Nevertheless, by the time she was finished, the Diner was becoming packed with teenagers her age, school had just ended.  
  
Remembering her mental note, she exits the Diner, promising to start working the beginning of the next week. Deciding she felt like some good exercise, she jogs to the nearby school. This town was small enough so that walking wasn't a bad choice of transportation. At the school she enrolled, and explained why her parents weren't here to sign for her. She was an orphan, and since she was to old to be an orphanage, just this once, the authorities let her go off on her own, after several assurances that she could manage by herself. The secretary accepts all this and looks at her with sympathetic glances.  
  
Serena merely shrugs, refusing to look into the ladies eyes, and bites her tongue until it bleeds to keep the tears from spilling again. She forces a smile, something that she had adopted on the bus, tired of all the people staring at her since it was obvious she was upset. Therefore, in the end, instead of bothering others with her problems, she bottled them up inside, and tries her best to not release them. But if one took the time to look into her eyes, they could tell the smile was never really there. All they were were deep cerulean pits. Devoid of love and joy. Leaving the school, she clutches her schedule tightly, almost crumbling it and hugs the uniform to herself in a death grip, as once again tears threaten to break loose. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* .Next Day.  
  
Serena got up to the sound of her alarm clock. (AN- yeah I know, shock shock, but because of the state she's in, she's no longer so ditzy and has to be serious if she wants to survive real life) For once, she had woken early. Gladly climbing out of bed and letting the covers hide the dreams of the past, she steps into the bathroom. There she takes a long shower; letting the water run over her and wash her problems away. For a while, she just stands there letting the cold water trickle down her naked body, and closes her eyes, to letting everything wash away down the drain. Soon she realizes that she can't stay in there forever, though the idea was seriously tempting. Sometime she's going to have to face reality. So she steps out, and dries herself with the towel provided.  
  
As she wraps her hair in another towel, she stares at herself in the mirror. Bags were under her normally cheerful eyes. In addition, a frown that didn't look right on her lips graced her face. She had spent most of last night awake, and when she did sleep, it wasn't for long. The nightmares of memories kept her awake. Each time she slept, repeatedly in her mind the scenes of her family's brutal murder would be replayed in her mind. The screeching of cars as they collided with one another. The pleas of her friends as the tried to tell her to stay back. With these dreams, it was impossible for her to get a good nights rest.  
  
Brushing her weariness away, she slips on her new school uniform and pulls her hair up into their usual buns. Completely skipping breakfast, she heads off to her new school with a notebook and pencil in hand. Stopping by a newsstand, she buys the local paper. After school, she would be looking for an apartment so she would have to flip through the want ads to find a suitable complex.  
  
Entering the school, she wonders around aimlessly, memorizing the structure and the halls of this new high school. Since she was an hour early few student were there and she was able to locate all her classes without being disturbed. Soon the halls began to become more crowded as the signal for classes to begin drew closer. Deciding she didn't like the big crowds and being jostled around she headed for her first class, ancient mythology.  
  
Hesitantly opening the door she steps inside and looks around, the room was empty of living beings besides the teacher that was busy writing on board today's lessons. Silently shutting the door behind her, she stands by the entrance waiting for the teacher to acknowledge her. As it soon became apparent the teacher wasn't going to notice her presence soon she knocks softly on the door. This did get the attention of the teacher, whom turns from the board to her startled. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry, is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Serena dumbly nods, and in a soft, hesitant voice replies, "ermm.. Yes Madam. I don't know where to sit." She extends her hand and smiles weakly, a smile that never quite reached her eyes. "I'm your new student, Serena Tsukino"  
  
The teacher smiles brilliantly and takes her hand, shaking it vigorously. "Welcome, welcome to my class, I'm Miss Kingslor, lets see. I'm afraid there's only one available chair left. You don't mind sitting in the back do you?"  
  
Serena shakes her head; actually, she would prefer to stay in the back, away from curious eyes, away from gossiping teens. Away from girl crazy boys who thought that, she was just another pretty blonde waiting to be taken advantage of. "I-I don't mind."  
  
The teacher continues to smile and beams, finally a polite student! She chuckles and teases the teen, "Are you sure your not just trying to get as far away from the teaching as possible?"  
  
Serena blinks, cant help but let a small smile tug at her lips and she shakes her head. It was still hard for her to smile openly even though it was like second nature to her. However, nowadays it was even harder to joke.  
  
The teacher laughs nonetheless and waves at a corner desk in the back of the room. "Well you get a window seat so if you are trying to daydream your way out of the lessons then at least you'll have a nice view." She of course didn't encourage daydreaming but for some reason she felt she needed to make this new girl laugh, at least smile. She sighs as Serena merely turns and walk to her desk.  
  
Serena sits down at her assigned seat and glances out the window. Her mind is blank as she watches all the teens walking into the school, or lounging in the yard in groups before the bell rang. Soon the crowd outside began to diminish as one by one the students filed into the school for their first class. The room became more full, and the hairs of her neck prickled as she felt the stares of her classmates. She knew that they were talking about her. Hence, the reason why more of them were whispering amongst themselves and quickly throwing glances her way.  
  
Only one person dared to approach her. Between the two, there wasn't much conversation. Only an exchange of hello, how are you, I'm Hitomi or I'm Serena, then the two parted ways. Apparently, Hitomi realized that Serena didn't wish to be bothered so she did the smart thing to do and left her alone. Eventually the talking ceased with the ring of a bell and class commenced.  
  
The teacher signaled everyone to be seated and began today's lessons. By this time, Serena had taken her eyes off the outside and was actually paying attention to the teacher. "Today class we'll be learning about Greek gods and goddesses. We'll start out with my personal favorite, I'm sure you girls will like this one, Aphrodite." she continued her lessons even though some of the students weren't paying attention and merely throwing spitballs at each other. Occasionally a few giggles from various girls escaped as the teacher explained that Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty.  
  
Soon Serena was getting bored, she already knew about Greek mythology and didn't really want to relearn any of it so, she let her gaze wander out the window again. 'Everyone.. What am I going to do without you?'  
  
..TBC  
  
Well that's the first chapter. if you have any questions just ask. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
~~Falconess 


	2. The Senshi are Alive!

The Senshi are ALIVE?!!  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Escaflowne! Serena was really bored. When I said really, I mean REALLY. She was thinking to herself 'Man this is torture. I don't know how long I am gonna be able to stay awake. This teacher just keeps talking and talking and talking, doesn't she even stop for breath?' Another voice popped up into her head 'You have to be reasonable, think about it if you didn't already know this stuff, you'd probably be very interested-' 'as if!' said the other. 'You know you would' the second shot back. Soon the 2 chibi voices started calling each other names while Serena's conscious just listened "reminds me of me and Rei. god I miss them" Slowly as Serena amused herself with the argument between her self and herself, she began to get tired of the pointless feud. Despite how much she tried to block out the teachers mindless droning, somehow the words reached her ears. Usually greek mythology was something Serena loved. But the way Ms. Kingslor put it.. You'd begin to think to yourself, why even talk about something in the past?! So of course, as she listined to the long lecture her eyes began to droop, her head would bob up and down as she dozed off and wills herself to wake again. Finally bordom took over and she dozed into a light slumber.  
  
In dream.  
  
Serena stands in a dimly lit void. Mist surrounds her and the entire area. One could only see as far as 5 meters, and that would be while squinting.  
  
"Princess." a mysterious voice called out to the sleeping beauty  
  
"Where am I" Serena shivers, hugging herself as her fragile body trembles, a light wind nipping at her skin "its so cold."  
  
"Princess." the voice called again, this time it sounded abit impatient. Asif the speaker was dissappointed that her audience couldn't figure her own question out.  
  
"Who's calling me? Moreover, why is this place so, Misty?" The curious blonde questions. A small memory tugged at the back of her mind. The image of her good friend, and long time, guardian kneeling before the protesting moon princess. The familiar title, 'Princess' escapes the lips of her protecter. "Pluto?!" she cries out, positive that this was the person calling. Her mind screams for it to be true.  
  
"Princess, yes it is I" A young lady, looking no older than 21 aproaches the younger girl. As she walks the mists part before her. Each foot that touches the ground seems to take delicate steps as if it were made of glass. Each time heel clicked with the shroaded ground, the mists would part at her feet and the ground which seemed to be made of marble would ripple. Her long jade green hair was tied up in a bun, the rest of the strands flowed limply from it. Pinkish purple eyes filled with wisdom twinkled at her young charge. In her hands she carried a garnet staff. Her outfit was not modest at all, she wore the traditional sailor scout uniform, showing off every curve in her body.  
  
"PUU!" To say that Serena was glad to see her isn't exactly exaggerated enough to tell the truth. Even if this was a dream. By now she knew that some dreams do come true. Her eyes shimmered with tears of joy. How long has it been? A few days? Weeks? Or was it months? It didn't matter, each day seemed like a thousand years, especially since the lunarian believed her friends to be dead "How? What why are you here? I- I thought. oh Selene.. Setsuna-mama!" She cried out and lunged forward, Her arms wrapped around the older females waist and clung tightly there. Blonde hair mingled with jade as she burrowed her head in the crook of the gaurdians neck and sobbed. It was so good to see her friend again. Like a ghost from the past, come alive again.  
  
"You've forgotten already?" The older chuckles, lightly the back of her himes hair. Her other hand gently brushed out the golden-silver locks. The time key lay forgotten on the ground. "I'm immortal to silly. If you've forgotten, I am the time guardian. So when I die, I'm just transported back here. Wasting my life away watching others misrible lives. Fun isnt it? But I brought you here to tell you that the other scouts have been reborn. The outers are still in this dimension, just on a hidden planet. "The-the outers?" By now, Serena's eyes were shimmering with joy, tears streaked down her flushed cheeks. Finally she released Pluto from the death grip and stepped back. Her eyes questioning and pleading for more information.  
  
"Yes hime, the outers as well as the inners" the Time gaurdian replied, as if Serena were only alittle girl, a teasing tine in her voice.  
  
"Really?! Where can I find them?" She of course was anxious to find her friends. Life was horrible without the people she loved and cared for there to hug and seek adivice.  
  
"The outers can be found on a planet called Gaea (spelling? I know its not right but oh well if you can correct it for me plz do.), the inners how ever that's a different story."  
  
"Tell me where are the inners?"  
  
A sigh was the reply Serena got. "you had to ask me that. They are in another dimension. They are living peaceful lives and are fulfilling the dreams they had here on Earth." "Then I mustn't wake their memories. they deserve a normal life. I'm really going to miss them. So... where is this places called Gaea and are the outers living a normal life? How is my daughter?" So many question ran through Serena's mind. Bout the most important, and unvoiced one was, what about Darian?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ brief history lesson~~~~~~~~ (I've changed a few thing up about sailor moon to go with my story)  
  
When Serena asked about her daughter, she did not mean Rini, She means Hotaru. Hotaru was the reincarnation of Princess Hotaruka Selene Chiba Tsukino. Taru for short. She was the daughter of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. The king of the silver millenium, father of Princess Serenity and husband of Queen Selene didn't want the citizens to know that Taru had been born a (excuse my language here but the word best fits the discription: a child born from parents that weren't married) bastard, so he took the child away to Saturn when his daughter and the prince were asleep. He gave the child to the queen of King Kowinma of Saturn didn't know who's child Hotaru really was. Just that in this little baby girl, he saw his dead When Queen Selene and the happy couple found out, they banished the king to the sun where he formed the Sol kingdom that eventually crumbled and he left to Gaea and settled down with a new and happy family. Of course Serena didn't know her father went to Gaea and that she now has a half brother on that mysterious planet. She didn't remember that Hotaru had been her child until after Hotaru had been reborn after the Heart Snatchers were destroyed.  
  
"Princess... your daughter is fine but she doesn't remember anything since she was reborn there. You must find them and unlock their memories. Eitehr that or you can just befriend them the way they are. There's one more thing, your father. he was on Gaea and had a family there, you have a brother."  
  
"What?! Oh well. how do I get there?"  
  
"You have to find the seer of that planet. She can help you get there but first you might need to help her."  
  
"Id be glad to"  
  
"Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki"  
  
"*Gasps* I know her!"  
  
"Good, she can help you get to Gaea, now I must go farewell Tsuki no Hime"  
  
"ERR how many times have I told you not to call me that?"  
  
"*Chuckles* you can tell me all you want but that is your title and I will address you by it, farewell" She begins to fade  
  
"No wait what's my brothers name?"  
  
"It's-"Pluto suddenly disappears and Serena wakes up to a very irritated teacher.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, I know this is your first day, but you must pay attention. Your already behind in the lesson, so you must take notes, unless you've already learnt this stuff in your formal school."  
  
Serena nods and explains that she did indeed already know all about greek mythology. The teacher left her be, though not fully convinced.  
  
During lunch.  
  
Hitomi was sitting under at tree eating her lunch and thinking about the past when that girl named Serna sat down next to her. "Hello." After her family's death and the moving of her best friend, Hitomi was very shy with every body.  
  
"Umm.. your names Hitomi right?  
  
"Yesss.."  
  
"Well I was wondering do you know about a place called Gaea?"  
  
"What is this? Some kinda sick joke?" Hitomi of course thought that the girl was making fun of her. She knew that the trip to Gaea was real but no body believed her. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Why are you asking me this is this some kinda sick joke or do you enjoy making me miserable when we just met?"  
  
"NO! Its not that it just that." 


	3. Thoughts about life

Thoughts About Life  
  
Hi minna! Ok so far we have for the couples.  
  
Van/ Allen / Darien/ Folken/ Jajaku  
  
With.  
  
Serena 10 / 2/ 0/ 1/ 0/  
  
Hitomi 1/ 5/ 2/ 0/ 0/  
  
Meryl 0/ 0/ 3/ 0/ 4/  
  
Keep Voting and thanx a bunch for the reviews. I really appreciated them ... now on with the story.  
  
I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON AND ESCAFLOWNE! THEY ALREADY HAVE THEIR OWN RESPECTED OWNERS!  
  
"Well you see, I heard that you've been to a place called Gaea and that compared to here it was fantasy! I was wondering if you could tell me how to get there so I could get out of the is miserable hellhole people call Earth" Of course Serena wasn't telling the complete truth. She did want to get away from Earth but it was for other reasons.  
  
Hitomi was shocked. She had never heard anybody call life on Earth a hellhole. Even if that was what she thought about her life on Earth anyways "Wh-Why would you think that? Life here can't be that bad." she mumbled. "Compared to mine."  
  
"Life here is just so cruel. I mean Fate and Destiny are always setting something up that will make you miserable then later joyful. I just want to get away from it all, start a new life, make my own destiny!" By now our Senshi's eyes were glossy with hope and daydreams."  
  
~Nods~ "I know what you mean."  
  
"Really? How did something tragic happen in your life to?"  
  
For weeks, Hitomi had been holding back her tears. Wishing for someone's shoulder to cry on. Now here was one that supposedly understood her. But then again she wasn't sure if she could trust this new girl. 'What should I do? Should I trust this girl? I just don't want to get hurt again.' Suddenly her eyes went dull and she drifted into lala land aka the mist place where Serena went. A voice in the mist called to her.  
  
"Fate changer. come to me. You are the one who can see into the cloudy future and the one who can change one's fate. come!"  
  
"Who-Who- who are you, where am I?"  
  
"You child are at my home. I am the one people call." TBC..  
  
Sorry this is so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Keep sending your reviews and votes for pairings. ~~~Falconess 


	4. A Talk With Fate

A Talk with Fate  
  
These are the results for pairings so far.(...)=suggestions  
  
With.Serena Hitomi Meryl (Trista) (Taru)  
  
Van 13 2 0 0 0  
  
Allen 3 9 0 0 0  
  
Darian 2 2 3 0 0  
  
Folken 2 0 0 1 1  
  
I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ESCAFLOWNE!  
  
"I am the one people call Destiny." The figure steps out of the mist. She has waist length silver hair with streaks of moon-white and gold in it. Another figure stepped out of the mists she looked exactly like Destiny except with gold hair and silver and white streaks. Both were wearing dresses that were the color of their hair. They were spaghetti strap that were slit open on both sides at their knees.  
  
"And I am her younger sister Fate" the other one sneered.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my sister she's really not that fond of you, considering you have often meddled with her affairs." The older replied.  
  
Hitomi, by now was confused, shocked, and afraid. Why was she here? She blushed a deep red "I'm sorry I don't mean to it's just I can't just stand there and watch you plan the deaths of my friends."  
  
Fate was glaring at her with a cold and cruel look but they suddenly softened after what Hitomi said. She sighs "Its alright child. You have the Gift, just remember not to miss use it. Someday you shall learn how to make the mists of time part for you whenever you wish. But that's not why we're here."  
  
"So your not mad at me?" She didn't think she could take another disappointment in her life. Being on the bad side of Fate is really not a smart thing to do."  
  
"No, child. Now about why we're here. You are-"  
  
"the a child from Pluto." Destiny cut in.  
  
"Hey I was going to tell her!" Fate and Destiny started to argue.  
  
"You were taking to long, besides, you got to tell the Tsuki no Hime last time about who she was!"  
  
"That's not true, you were the one who told her"  
  
"NO YOU WERE"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"Excuse me!" Hitomi was panicking by now. 'Child of Pluto?! What does that mean!"  
  
"Oh sorry about that." The two sisters were blushing like mad.  
  
"Ok as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Fate shot a look at Destiny while her older blew her a raspberry. "You are a child of Pluto. Not only are you one of the last two descendents from Pluto but also you are one of its princesses(^.^ thought I meant Sailor Pluto huh?).  
  
"What?" All of this was just making Hitomi more and more confused.  
  
"A long time ago during the Silver millennium there were 2 princesses of Pluto. One is now know as Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time. She is your sister. The other was you. You were Sailor Charon. Unlike your sister, you were allowed to reveal some of the future to your fellow Senshi. While your sister was guarding the Tsuki no hime from the outer regions you were protecting and befriending her from the inner regions."  
  
"How come I don't remember all of this?"  
  
"Because your memories haven't been reawakened yet. Sailor Moon or the Tsuki no hime are the only one's who can reawaken them. Now we must go, take care child we will talk again soon."  
  
"NO WAIT!!" However, it was to late the sisters disappeared and she dimly felt a slight poking at her shoulder. As she opened her eyes it was reveled that the poking was from Serena who was trying to prod her awake.  
  
"Ring, ring earth to Hitomi, come in Hitomi."  
  
"Hmmm? Oh hi Serena sorry heheh I just kind drifted of to lala land"  
  
"So are you going to tell me? I'm sorry I'm not trying to barge into your business or anything but you just looked so sad and well, kind've like me." Serena was telling the truth this time, Hitomi did look sad and lonely. She was guessing that something tragic had happened during this girl's life.  
  
"Well about 6 months ago, I came back from Gaea. My life continued as normal as can be expected from there. But then last week.. My family went to visit some friends in Juban. But they were in a car accident and were killed. The police said that a drunken driver had hit my family's car and they had hit another. Nobody ever got the name of the drunk because he ran away. The authorities said that the other person in the other car was a 21 year old man, named Chiba Darien." Tears were rolling down her eyes by now.  
  
Serena was also at the cry fest. The accident that Hitomi's family was in was the same crash that had killed her fiancé. "TH-Th-That was the same accident that killed my beloved Darien!"  
  
"Darien Chiba? You mean he was your.."  
  
~nods~ "Yeah he was my ~sniff~ fiancé." Then Serena started crying again. The two girls hugged each other and cried on each other's shoulder. At that moment, a bond was made. A bond of friendship, or sisterhood. A bond stronger than anyone could imagine, stronger than Serena's bond with the Senshi. These two understood one another and would be forever best friends.  
  
"Serena? Did you mean what you said before, that you believe me about Gaea?" TBC.  
  
Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it and keep voting for the pairings cuz the poll will be closed in a few chapters! BTW thx everybody for the reviews and for the tip on the name of Pluto's moon.  
  
Falconess 


	5. Forever, War Everywhere

With.Serena Hitomi Meryl (Trista) (Taru)  
  
Van 13 3 0 0 0  
  
Allen 5 8 0 0 0  
  
Darian 2 2 3 0 0  
  
Folken 2 0 0 1 1  
  
(I'm sorry minna-san but I've decided to take Jajaku out of the vote. He's not going to be in my fic='|. Any one who wants to transfer their votes for Meryl may do so. If not then ill probably put Meryl with Darian.)  
  
I'm sure your all getting sick of this but. I don't own sailor moon or escaflowne  
  
Forever, War Everywhere  
  
"Of course I believe you Tomi-chan. I hate it here on earth. Always there is something evil out here. Either in a monster or a human. I just want to get away from it all. Go somewhere where there is peace or at least a chance of peace. Yeah sure right now we have peace but someday we will eventually destroy ourselves with war and greed." Replied Serena who had become very solemn.  
  
"You truly believe that? Well.. You see soon I'm going to go back to Gaea. And well. I was wondering if you would like to come along? That is only if you really feel miserable here and wont miss family. You don't have to if you don't want to Sere-chan" Hitomi said in a rush. She was afraid that she would have to leave Sere and that they wouldn't remember the short time they knew each other.  
  
"I'd be glad to go with you Tomi! ~Her eyes start welling up with tears again~ its not as if I have any f-f-family to ~sniff~ miss" Tears started streaming down Serena's face.  
  
"What happened?" Hitomi of course wasn't trying to pry into Serena's personal life; she was just hoping that if Serena told someone then she would feel better.  
  
"Well. one day.." Serena told Tomi about her families being brutally murdered(see ch.1 for details).  
  
~In Fanelia~  
  
Van Fanel, King of Fanelia was sitting on the balcony at his bedroom in the castle. He watched as the citizens of his kingdom rebuilt their homes and working areas. If they had already finished building their own, they helped their fellow citizens. He gazed up into the sky thinking, 'Hitomi how are you on the mystic moon. I miss you already. Something has happened to you I just know it. Its strange how I can feel you emotions through your pendent. Ever since you left 6 months ago, I've felt your grief in leaving us. I know you're lonely so why don't you come back? Then last week, something terrible happened I just know it. I could feel your pain radiating through the pendent.'  
  
A figure entered the balcony where Lord Van had been located. Allen Schizar , the noble knight who constantly made women fall in love with him without him actually knowing. All but one, the woman who came from the Mystic Moon had captured his heart, but he had been to late. 'Why was I such a fool, I should've known that she had fallen in love with me. However, I was foolish, I had thought that Millerna was my one and only. I so wrong, she belonged to that, that pathetic excuse for a man, that scholar.(0.o sry folks but I cant remember his name). I haven't seen her since we last talk, that day that my beloved Hitomi left us. Curse him, Van Fanel she should have been mine.she was mine, but I couldn't see it. What a fool I was to not SEE IT!! But alas, she is no longer mine. I shouldn't have a grudge on Van, its not his fault, it was my own. Tis time to make amends with him.' He walked over to Van and leaned against the rail.  
  
"You miss her don't you? Lady Hitomi?" said the knight  
  
"Is it THAT obvious?" replied the king sarcastically. He was not at all fond of this Allen Schizar.  
  
"Van. I know that you're not very fond of me and that we haven't really been the best of companions. However, I want to forget our differences about Hitomi and well.. start a friendship. Ill admit I did love Hitomi and Millerna, but now I have different feelings about them. Millerna, I will still love but in more like a brotherly way. Hitomi, ill have to admit I still love her with all my heart but I realize that she's yours and is yours to give."  
  
"~snorts~ about time," then Van's voice suddenly softens somewhat, "Allen, I, I know that you did love her and I'm sorry I took her away from you but. I love her just as much as you do. Maybe even more. Nevertheless, I want to forget all that, we've fought side by side against the Zaibok Empire but have never been true companions. How bout we start now?"  
  
"I'd be glad to Hitomi's yours now, I wont try to take her away without your consent. Even if it'll be pure torture." Replied Allen.  
  
The two clasped hands and at that moment, an understanding came upon them. Never again would they despise one another for they knew what the other had gone through. A small flame between them grew. Not a flame of hatred and cold, but one of warmth and friendship. Though it was small. Each of the two nobles could feel the tiny flame's warmth. A single thought flashed through both minds.'Maybe with time this tiny flame will grow..' They locked onto each others eyes and then they both knew that that flame would grow, grow into something stronger than most others.  
  
Suddenly a loud banging came from Van's door. The two men strode over to it and Van flung the door open. A messenger stood in the doorway panting for breath.  
  
"Yo-yo-your majesty ~gasp~ the Ziabok empire ~gasp~ they've declared war again!" Panted the messenger.  
  
"WHAT!??!!" exclaimed both nobles TBC  
  
Ok the voting ends next chapter. Couples will be posted to. In case you didn't read earlier chapters, the voting couples are.. With Serena/Hitomi/Meryl (Trista and Taru to cuz they were suggestions) -Van -Allen -Darien -Folken (Folken hadn't been in but I've added him) Sorry if this chapter wasn't long enough but it's all I can think of right now. Ja minna  
  
-Falconess 


	6. Denied

Ok, three of the pairings are now official. It's gonna be Serena/Van -15 votes, Hitomi/Allen-13 votes & Meryl/Darian-3 votes + 6 if you want to add the ones she had as Jajaku. Thanks for all that voted and plz enjoy the story.  
  
Denied Affection  
  
"WHAT!??!!" exclaimed both nobles.  
  
The messenger cringed. He could practically hear his eardrums pulsing. "Yes my lord, sir. The Zaibok Empire has announced that they're declaring war against us." He repeated himself  
  
"What is their reason?" asked the king  
  
"They said that they're Princess Rikana isn't very pleased. She claims that we had destroyed her pride and humiliated her. Also that we had poisoned her step father King Solas."  
  
"What does that princess think she's doing?! That's nonsense we did nothing to Ziaboks king." Exclaimed an PO'd Allen.  
  
"ERR! That wench is just angry that I humiliated her." shouted Van. ~Flash back~  
  
It was 3 months after Hitomi left and Van's advisers had returned. They were holding a ball for Van with all the eligible princesses on Gaea attending. The council had hoped that King Van would get over the idea of the lady from the mystic room returning. Van sat on a throne bored out of his mind, before he had to dance, with every woman at the ball. It was customary to do so. Now he was sitting bored out of his mind and drinking wine. Suddenly trumpets blared and in walked an announcer. "PRINCESS RIKANA OF ZAIBOK EMPIRE!!". In walked a women about the age of 20. She had brown hair twisted into a braided bun with 2 strands framing her face. She wore a beautiful light green gown and appeared to be very kind. However, appearances can be deceiving ne? Van stood up and bowed to the princess. He offered her a dance and she accepted. The 2 glided across the dance floor in a waltz. 'I wish Hitomi was here, I really miss her.. This is soooooo boring.' Was the thought that ran through the king's head. The princess was thinking.. 'The stupid fool. Ill make him mine and then ill avenge the death of my grandfather emperor Dorncurk. After we're married, I'll kill the foolish king and my stupid father as well. He was always too softhearted. It would have lead to his down fall anywayz. Might as well get it over for him.' She flashed Van a dazzling smile. When the waltz ended, she curtsied and Van bowed. They didn't dance again after that. Later that night when the ball was over, most of the guests were in bed. Some of the invited guests were staying at the castle. Princes Rikana was one of them. At midnight, she snuck to Van's room while he was out at a short meeting with the council. She stood in the shadowed corners and awaited the King of Fanelia. A minute later, the expected prince entered his room. He took of his shirt and wearily slipped into bed. He was staring at the ceiling when suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows and slipped into bed with him. Van was mad, he was really mad. Whom did this woman think she is slipping into his room and bed at night? He sat up in bed and glared at the intruder.  
  
"Greetings Van Fanel." Purred the sedusive Rikana. 'I've got you now foolish boy. Your mine!' She scooted closer to Van and gave him her most dazzling smile. The smile she used to win the hearts of all men. "I've been thinking, my dear Van, after that dance we had at the ball, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. We need to get to know each other better."  
  
"Princess, I-" Van was cut off.  
  
"Shhhhh. no need to say a word. I know your used to this, you've never been in a situation like this, just relax." she put a finger to his lips and leaned up close about to kiss him.  
  
Van didn't know what to do. He was horrified of the idea about being in bed with this crazy woman. He snatched her finger away and got out of bed, stood up and tried to not glare at her. "Princess I'm sorry but I don't feel for you. Now please get out of my bed and go reside in your own. I don't want to be rude but you shouldn't be in here. There is nothing between us. I already have a destined." His anger was slowly rising. Who did she think she was trying to replace his Hitomi. The lady in his bed didn't move. By now he was furious. He reached down and grabbed her wrists, glared at her and said, "Lady, might I suggest you get out of my bed?" he was trying to be polite but soon all that would disappear.  
  
"But Lord Van, surly you cant mean that. I mean seriously, who do you think can be your destined except me? That whore of a seer from the mystic moon? Ha, she's probably in bed on Earth with another man at this very moment!" That was probably the biggest mistake that Princess Rikana could have made. She soon found herself yanked out of the bed by her wrists and throw out the door, landing on her bosum. Van stood in the doorway glaring daggers at her.  
  
"Good night Princess, and farewell, I trust that you'll be gone tomorrow?" It was more like a command then a question. Van was ticked. Unfortunately for Rikana, several Nobles with their servants just happened to pass by at that very moment and witnessed the whole thing. Immediately they started to talk amongst themselves in loud whispers. Van slammed the door shut and sat on his bed thinking. Rikana got up from her position and stormed away. But not before hearing some of the spectators' conversations.  
  
"Did you see that? Princess Rikana was trying to bed with King Van but was denied! I never thought that she of all people would have to act like a lowly commoner, but even worse a whore!"  
  
"She tried to get Lord Van's affection! Everyone knows that he's still in love with the Lady Hitomi."  
  
"She snuck into his room! How low and desperate can she get?" Rikana after hearing this was furious. As she stormed into her room she thought, 'Just you wait Van Fanel, I'll get you for this. You'll pay for not having me. You and that witch Hitomi! When I leave, its war. But first I have to take care of my father. He's not going to like going to war with Fanelia. The softhearted fool. Tomorrow we'll leave and ill slip some poison into his breakfast. (Some of the kings had been at the ball, King Solas was one of them.) The people of Zaibok will panic, there isn't an heir to the throne yet, so to calm them ill take over ~grins evilly~ Fanelia will feel my wrath for denying me as their Queen!' With that thought she slipped into bed and dreamt of destroying Fanelia.  
  
Meanwhile Van was still sitting on his bed. What Rikana had said had hit him more than he thought. It hurt to think that Hitomi was with someone else on Earth. He realized that since she had left Gaea, they might start drifting apart. In fact they had drifted apart, and it had only been 6 months. He still loved her, but it was now a controlled love, a love that was a poor excuse for the feelings he had before for her. He had once had this uncontrollable feeling for her. Something he didn't understand. It had scared him. Later he found what that feeling was. And he embraced it with his beloved. But now it was different he hadn't seen her in a while and knew that somehow she had changed. Gone was the lady he was madly in love with. He could feel it through her pendent. He was scared now. He thought Hitomi was his 1 and only, but now he wasn't so sure. He was afraid that when she returned, they wouldn't have the same feelings for one another. He knew for a fact that he still somewhat felt the same for Hitomi, the Hitomi that hadn't gone back to the Mystic Moon, the Hitomi of the past. Van fell asleep to a dream that kept him twisting and turning all night.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
After the messenger left, Van and Allen were discussing what to do.  
  
"Allen? Would you be my 2nd in command? I know that I can trust you. You're a skilled guymelif warrior, better than I am even. Your men don't have to fight in this war, but I'm asking YOU to help." Of all the warriors Van knew, Allen was the best of the best. He trusted him to aid his kingdom in their time of need.  
  
"Of course Van, my men and I are at your service. We will do all we can to aid you and your kingdom." Allen was not going to leave his new companion to fight t his war alone. They would fight it, side by side.  
  
~On Earth~ "THAT'S TERRIBLE!! Oh Sere I'm so sorry" Hitomi was horrified. How could some one do such a thing. Serena had just got through telling her about what happened to her parents. Now Serena was in her arms crying her eyes out while Hitomi was shedding her own. The 2 held each other for a while then broke apart and wiped their tears away.  
  
"Tomi-chan? When exactly are we going to leave for Gaea and how?" Serena was curious of how this girl could travel o different world."  
  
".." Hitomi hadn't thought about that. How were they going to get to Gaea? The last time Van had come to Earth and got her. Van wasn't going to come here she just knew it. She would use her pendent but she didn't have that either. She had given it to Van right before she left. All she had was a single white feather from Van's draconian wings. Then it struck her. She knew exactly how to get to Gaea, but first she would need to get her memories back. "We'll leave right after we find Sailor Moon! When I regain my memories then from the Silver Millennium, we'll be able to teleport to Gaea!!"  
  
"oh? Heh, heh yeah maybe Sailor Moon can help us.." Serena wasn't ready to tell this girl her biggest secret. She didn't want to refresh her memories either because, that meant Tomi would remember the past as Sailor Charon and would have to fight to protect her. 'We're going to have to find another way to get to Gaea. I won't let Hitomi get hurt just for me like all my other friends. There has to be another way'  
  
Hitomi could sense that Sere was hiding something, but decide to let the girl tell her when she was ready. "First we have to get to Juban. I heard that that's where Sailor Moon lives."  
  
"Tomi-chan I don't-" Suddenly the bell for the next class rang, the 2 girls were already late and they scrambled up and ran to their next class. Serena never got to tell Hitomi that she didn't like her idea.  
  
"Sorry Sere-chan but we're late! Tell me later!" They rushed into there next class, which was Pre-Cal.  
  
TBC  
  
Another chapter done! Hope ya liked it and thx for all the reviews.  
  
-Falconess 


	7. Off to Juban

Ok, ive noticed that every one is still asking me who is going with who. ONCE AGAIN.HERE ARE THE PAIRINGS Serena/Van Hitomi/Allen Meryl/Darian Off To Juban!  
  
It was the weekend now and the two girls were at Hitomi's house. Hitomi decided that they would transfer to the Juban district and do school there while they looked for Sailor Moon. Serena just listened to her idea's agreeing reluctantly. She had told Hitomi what happened to her parents but not where her hometown was. Hitomi was so giddy that she didn't notice Serena's gloomy mood and reluctance to go. Soon they were driving off the Juban with a car full of bags and cases. They rented an apartment and went to the high school. It was Wednesday so they would have to start their classes that day. Hitomi practically bounced into the main office, with the still gloomy Serena following. The attendant person was new so didn't recognize Serena, she led them into the principals office and had them sit down. She left the room and 10 minutes later, the principal walked in. He was surprised to see Serena back, but decided not to comment about it until later.  
  
"Welcome ladies, how may I help you 2?" asked the principal. Of course, he could see that Serena didn't want to be here. He thought that she was here for a different reason then reenrolling. He could understand why she didn't want to be here, bad memories, but he didn't know why she looked so reluctant either. I mean surely she didn't have o come here to do whatever business she was on.  
  
"Yes, sir, we're here to enroll in your school." Hitomi was practically bouncing around the room by now. In fact, she was already hopping in her seat at the moment, she was THAT excited  
  
"Really? I presume you want to be in the same classes and put with each other?" he asked Serena. Who nodded in reply. All right, then here are your schedules. After digging around for a bit, he handed them their schedules. Actually, he handed them copies of Serena's old schedule. Hitomi noticed Serena's name on her sheet and gave a questioning glance toward her friend.  
  
Serena bowed to the principal and motioned Hitomi to do the same. "Thank you very much Sir, by the way this is my friend Hitomi, she's the other enroll.  
  
This startled the principal. He had been thinking about why Serena was here and had been so caught up in his thought he forgot the other girl. He blushed in embarrassment and shook Hitomi's hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss."  
  
"Kanzaki, Hitomi Kanzaki" replied the girl at the other end of the shake.  
  
"Well I thinks its about time for you 2 to get to your class ne?" and with that the principal dismissed them.  
  
"What did he mean by back?' Hitomi questioned Serena in the hall.  
  
"well. this town used to be my hometown, where me and my family lived be.be.before they. never mind that, why don't I show you to our class?"  
  
Hitomi felt terrible. 'Great some friend I am. Here I am all bounce and giddy and don't even notice that my new best friend/sister is in a lot of pain. I feel so bad.' she silently followed behind her pained friend thinking and feeling bad.  
  
In the classroom, Ms. Haruna was shocked and glad to see Serena back. 'Its good to have her back in class. I mean, sure, she's not a super genius, and was almost failing her class, but Ms. Haruna knew that Serena was holding her talent back, that she was actually quiet smart. She could also tell that at this very moment Serena needed some time alone, she was in emotional pain. Ms Haruna seated the two students at the back of the class and then continued her lecture about the Civil War to the class.  
  
Hitomi sat in her desk thinking. 'I'm so sorry Sere, she'll probably never talk to me again. Oh Van, what should I do? I miss you sooooo much, but what about Sere? When I return to Gaea what's going to happen to her? Sure ill be happy with my Van-kun around but will he let my friend stay? Stupid! Of course, he'll let her stay. She's my friend , but I still don't know. I doubt Sere will want to stay in the castle with us forever. She need someone else in her heart.. Hmmm Allen and Sere would make a good couple.no wait! Allen wouldn't go with Sere.would he?.I don't understand, what am I thinking, of course they would make a good couple.no they wouldn't.' Hitomi silently battled herself in her head. One side wanted Sere and Allen together, the other larger side didn't. She felt a sensation she hadn't felt in a long time, jealousy. She didn't want anybody to be with Allen. but what about her? She's with Van.. She loved Van. 'I love Van. don't I? I'm so confused I don't know what to think about our relationship anymore. I love him, yet I don't. I still have feelings for Allen.. but he's not mine.. Forget about it Hitomi, Allen Schizar will never be yours, might as well let your best friend have him, you don't have a chance.' With that she continued her planning, but there was still that sensation of jealousy lingering in her heart.  
  
~On Gaea~  
  
Every one in the castle was asleep and dreaming their own nightmares or wants. But there was one in particular that was different. This one belonged to Allen. His wasn't a nightmare, nor a want, it was a past-unknown memory.  
  
~Allen's Dream, his POV~  
  
I was running through the gardens chasing after my little sister, her golden hair done up in two odango's bounced and waved behind her. She suddenly stopped, turned around and waved at me.. Then she was gone. Tears streamed down my eyes, I ran to my father, crying.  
  
"What's wrong son?" he asked me. "Where is your sister?"  
  
"She..she. she disappeared!" I wailed , father looked shocked, then angry. He stood up and told me that he was leaving in the morning. That night I snuck to mommy and daddy's door and heard them whispering.  
  
"What are you going to do?" that was mommy  
  
"I'm going to go look for her. I bet it was Selene. finally my daughter is reborn to me so I can raise her right and then my ex decided that I'm not good enough! She'll regret taking our daughter away from me."  
  
The next morning my father went away. I never saw him or my little sister Serenity again.  
  
~end dream~  
  
~In another place?? ~  
  
Queen Selene stood watching her daughter struggle with her inner conflicts. "I wish I could be with you. I'm so sorry you have to be put through all this pain. But I promise, all will get better soon." She stood there watching the orb that had the image of her daughter, then she turned to another and watched as Allen struggled in his dreams. And you my son. hold on, your sister will join you to."  
  
Another figure walked out from the shadows and wrapped its arms around Selene. "Your son? Last I remembered he wasn't any relation to you." The man had short golden blond hair with streaks of gray and silver and cerulean blue eyes. He was about 6ft tall and had a nice build. King Solaron stood embracing the goddess Selene.  
  
"no. Allen isn't any real relation to me, but he is still Serenity's half brother therefore, I may treat him as my own. You know. he misses you." she whispered the last part.  
  
"didn't know you were that desperate to get rid of me.." he replied.  
  
Selene whirled to face him and accused him, "Why did you come back anyway? You knew that Sere going was for the best" Solaron looked startled and then he softened, "Don't you understand, Selene, I made a mistake taking Taru away from you, my little girl and her coward fiancé to."  
  
"Endymoin wasn't a coward!" yelled Selene.  
  
"Ok so I didn't like the thought of losing my little girl," he reluctantly answered truthfully. "Anyways, I came back because I missed you. I still love you Selene, no matter what had happened on Gaea. I will love, you for eternity."  
  
Selene hugged him, tears in her eyes. "I understand, it hurt me to have to banish you. I guess being gods and demi-gods has its benefits. We'll be together for along time."  
  
"Just a long time? More like eternity" he smirked.  
  
The two turned back to the orb and continued watching their children in each other's arms. One rocking the other, moving as one.  
Ok here we are, another chappy done. Hope you liked it and please read my newest story!  
  
~Falconess 


	8. Where Are We?

Where Are We?  
  
Hello! I know I havent written in a LONG time, but I had a huge writers block! And I kinda forgot for a week or to. Anywayz, here's the 8th chapter, please enjoy! Disclaimer- the usual. ~steps on to a platform with a microphone in hand~ for all you lawyers at there ~glares at the audience of lawyers~ I do not own Sailor Moon or Visions of Escaflowne.  
  
~On Gaea~ Allen suddenly woke up from his dream, tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and looked at a stray tear that was still on his finger. 'What. what was that dream about.. Dad.bunny? . I haven't cried in forever.y am I crying now. I feel so-so incomplete'  
  
-Knock knock- Allen heard someone at the door. When he opened it, there stood van, leaning against the doorway, his bangs covering his pain filled eyes.  
  
Vans hands were clenched, his shoulders shook. 'I- I'm so lonely.Hitomi.y do I feel as if we are growing apart? As if you-your in pain? I'm worried about you Hitomi, and the thought that I'm no longer in love with you frightens me.I have no one else to love' "Allen.I have to see her again.. It's driving me crazy!" he glanced up at his companion, eyes pleading for him to give guidance, friendship, to help him find his true love..  
  
Allen nodded, and stood thinking for a moment. "Van.. Do you still have that pendent that Hitomi gave you?"  
  
"Yes. why, how will that help me?" "Well. maybe.just maybe, that pendent has a link to the Mystic Moon and 'my beloved' Hitomi" Allen said and thought. Hitomi would always and forever be his Hime, Tenshi, and dove in his mind. No matter what he says and does even if he knew, that Hitomi was Vans. He would always love Hitomi.for eternity"  
  
From there, the two ran to Vans room, planning to get to Hitomi through the pendent, when the finally found it, Van began writing a letter.  
  
My people and council, As you have urged me to do several times, I have begun my quest for my queen. I shall return with her soon but in the mean time, I would like Lady Meryl to be in charge while I am absent. Though you may not agree with her ideas and opinions, it is an order. I trust her and her opinions. She will take good care of Fanelia, I shall return soon, do not worry. King Van Fanel  
  
Van set the pen down and left the letter on his desk. After that, the two companions went into the courtyard. With the pendent held by Van up high, the two concentrated and pictured Lady Hitomi in their minds. A second later, a pillar of light descended upon them and they were levitated up with the light as it begins to ascend. With a last blinding flash of light, the two vanished along with the pillar.  
  
~On Earth, Juban, park~ The same pillar of light that had appeared on Gaea, materialized on earth, except instead of picking up to young men, it was dropping them off. Van and Allen now stood in Juban park, gazing at the scenery around them, in awe. Never before had they seen such a place. children playing on strange buildings, laughing and playing. A tree, shedding soft, pink petals (a Sukura tree). They began wondering around, eventually getting out of the park and into the busy streets. The sight of four wheeled "guymelifs" driving around on paved stone frightened them. They glanced at each other, awed and confused. A silent agreement was formed between them - "Lets try not to cross the paths of these guymelifs.. They look like it would hurt if you were hit and it doesn't look like they're stopping anytime soon. They walked down the sidewalks, pushing past people and people pushing past them, muttering things like "crazy men.. What century are they from.ooohhh cutie.what the heck are they wearing. isn't it past Halloween? Wonder if I could get their phone numbers." Soon they began to grow hungry and smelled the sweet aroma of some sort of food. They followed the sent and it led them into a small building named the Crown Arcade.  
  
~With Hitomi and Sere~  
  
-BRING BRING- the bell signaled the end of classes. Silently the two girls left the school, strolling through the streets. Hitomi tried to break the ice and valiantly said ."So you hungry? Why don't we go get something to eat?"  
  
"Um.sure!" Serena perked up, forcing the memories back and locking it away. "How bout we go to the Crown Arcade? It's this really kewl place where they have arcades and a diner. Then I could give you a tour!" and so they headed to the Arcade, but before they got there..  
  
The two girls heard a roar while they were a few meters from the arcade. A giant Youma appeared. It looked like a huge werewolf. The thing charged at the girls, grabbing Hitomi by the arms and pinning her against a wall. He leaned his head toward her, smelling her and growling.  
  
"YOU! You have the scent of that B&(^@ sailor moon! Where is she?" It growled/yelled.  
  
Hitomi looked, frightend into the eyes of the youma, smelling his nasty breath (uggg! Can you say Listerine?) What she saw was rage, pain and an urge to kill. It frightened her. so she did the only thing she could think to do. she screamed.  
  
Serena watched in horror as Hitomi was pinned against the wall, when she heard her friend scream she was enraged. She brought out her broach from her subspace pocket. "Hitomi ill save you. HITOMI!" she screamed her sisters name.  
  
Inside the arcade, two men sat at a booth, looking over a paper called a menu. Suddenly they heard a scream and their heads snapped up to look at each other. "It.it couldn't be." Even though Allen wanted to see his dove, Hitomi, he was praying that the producer if that scream wasn't her." Soon the name Hitomi was screamed out by another person, confirming Allen's fears. 'Please please, let her be alright.'  
  
"No. Hitomi." Van was in enraged.he had to save her! 'Hang on Tomi-chan.. Ill save you.'  
  
TBC- Well minna-chan, again a short chapter, I am sorry, but I just can't write long chapters. It just bugs me because my ideas come little by little meaning short chapters. Gomen! Anywayz hoped you enjoyed it and sorry about the typo's, I cant get spell check to work. Hope to get some reviews and thx for reading this far!  
  
Falconess Falconess106@hotmail.com -send any suggestion to here. Please no flames. If you don't like the story then y did you read this far anyhow? 


	9. Battle of Emotions

Battle of Emotions Van couldn't believe it. They had found the girl they were searching for, just not in the predicament they hoped for. The two men ran out side to see Hitomi pinned against a wall and another girl shouting out the words "Moon Crystal Power!" which had no effect what so ever. Quickly the two unsheathed their swords and called for the beast's attention. Serena was trying to henshion but it wasn't working! Something was wrong, something wouldn't let her transform. Suddenly she heard two masculine voices trying to get the attention of the youma. Poor Hitomi! When she found the source of the voices, she found two young men 1 around her age and the other about the age of her former fiancé. One thought ran through her mind when she saw the younger. 'WOW! He's gorgeous.' A faint blush appeared on her face, but she was quickly pulled out of that state as she heard another scream from Hitomi. Sere watched as the two men charged the youma. As Allen and Van charged the youma, it decided it wasn't going to get answers from the shrieking girl and threw her toward the older of the advancing swordsmen. Hitomi slammed into her "beloved" Allen and was caught in his arms. Allen glanced at her startled. "Hit-omi?" "Allen? Is that really you! I've missed you sooo much!" she turned around and hugged Allen tightly. Allen dropped his sword with a clatter. Allen hugged back, smelling her soft hair and murmuring sweet things that he shouldn't have said aloud. "Oh... Hitomi...I've missed you so much, every night you've been in my dreams. I've longed to see your beauty again... I should never had let you go... to Van... to here, but now we're together again!" Allen couldn't help it. When he saw his dove again in his arms, he completely forgot about her being Van's, and forgot that Van was just standing right there... "Oh Allen...." Hitomi sighed, not realizing that her supposed lover Van was standing right there. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore. The want for Allen. She had always loved him, but had given up on him after she saw him kiss Milerna. She had decided to accept Van, knowing that she couldn't have Allen. However, hearing the words her knight spoke, gave her hope, and she was willing to accept Allen and reject Van, even if she would only have Allen for a few days. Serena watched as the lovers spoke to each other, tears brimming her eyes as she remembered her own beloved. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the youma growling at the sight and began to charge the couple. 'I wont let their happiness be ruined like mine was' She ran in front of the now kissing couple and quickly picked up Allen's forgotten sword, getting into a sword stance Haruka had taught her. Van was seeing red. Rage and betrayal brewed in his heart at the sight of Hitomi and Allen kissing one another! He watched as that other girl picked up Allen sword and was charged by the monster. He tightened his grip on his sword and jumped in to help the blond beauty, even though he really wanted to be using the sword on Allen at the moment. TBC- Well another chappy! Sorry id make it longer but I'm late! Falconess! 


	10. Pain

Pain  
  
Ages- Hitomi- 16 Van-17 Sere-16 Allen-20 Meryl- 12 (not really in the series, but it suits my purposes^-^) Darien- 12 (When he died he was sent 12 years into the past and reborn there. Now you see why Meryl is 12?)  
  
Ok I'm not really sure if I had listed the ages earlier, if I had ignore it. These are the new ages.  
  
~On Gaea, Ziabok empire~ Lady Rikana sat in the dimly lit throne room of her castle in the Zaibok Empire. She was speaking to a cat-man. Another figure stood off to the side, listing to their conversations, hidden by the shadows.  
  
"My Lady. do you think it's really wise to go to war now? Right when peace had been established?" asked the cat-man  
  
"Crinal! You dare to question my decisions. The Fanelians killed your king. my stepfather. now is the time for revenge, while they are weak. The Fanelians are still reconstructing, it will be easy to destroy their forces and get revenge!" Exclaimed Rikana with a burst of fury.  
  
"Yes. Now is the time to get revenge for murdering my father." was said from the hidden figure in the shadows. He stepped into the light, and Crinal bowed low to him. The figure was a young boy, around the age of 12. He had midnight blue hair and the same color eyes. (I'm not really sure what color his eyes really are). Even though his body was that of a child's, his eyes showed wisdom beyond his year, yet still that childish spark. Prince Darien, Rikana's half brother, and heir to the throne once he grew of age; scowled at Crinal. "Stop that! You know I hate being formal. Get up; I've known you for almost my whole life, Crinal. There's no need to be formal to me!" Darien hated when people bowed to him.  
  
"But my lord! You are my prince and future king. My life is in your hands." Exclaimed the cat-man.  
  
Rikana scowled at their conversation. 'Oh dear.dear little brother. if you weren't my blood I would get rid of you here and now. Yet, you are so like mother. Just remember that I have command until you become 16. By then Ill have won the war and Fanelia and Van will be mine.' "Yes. you are the future heir to the empire Darien. However, let me take care of the war. It is best if when you rule, there is peace. The people wouldn't like it if their king sent them out to destroy other lands. You will be the most glorious king Ziabok ever had. The first to bring peace with the other nations. Now Crinal.. Go, make sure that the men are being properly trained!" Said Rikana, trying to make sure that they remembered that she was ruler at the moment.  
  
Crinal bowed and exited.  
  
~Back on earth~  
  
Hitomi was in the land of bliss. She was lost in her own mind and the earth shattering kiss she was currently sharing with Allen.  
  
Allen couldn't believe it. Here he was with his tenshi, in lala land.  
  
The two lovebirds were suddenly pulled out of their little dream and brought back to reality as they heard a cry of pain from Serena. Allen searched for his sword and couldn't find it, at least not on the ground. He soon saw that a young girl, about Hitomi's age was wielding his sword. She stood behind Van who was currently fending off the youma's lethal clawed swipes. She had his sword out occasionally helping to block the attacks with one hand and the other arm was wrapped around her abdomen, where blood was flowing from large gashes.  
  
Serena and the younger stranger had been battling the youma while Hitomi and this Allen character were making out. Though she was slightly disgusted, she had to admit, she would have done the same thing if the guy had been Darien. Right now, she was just glad this gorgeous young man was helping her. Sere mentally slapped herself, berating herself for thinking such a thing. 'What am I doing?! I can't think that... what about Darien? He should've been reborn along time ago. I can't betray him like that! But. that guy is soooo cute and do I really want to live a life that's pre- determined?!!" Serena blushed, thinking about his cutie that was helping her. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the boy shout out.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!" Van yelled as he had temporarily been knocked to the ground, he watched as the youma turned to the Blondie, charging at her with his lethal claws.  
  
The warning was given to late, Serena tried to dodge but the swiping claws managed to slash her and make deep gashes on her abdomen. She cried out in pain. and gritted her teeth. Sere stood behind Van watching as he blocked the youma's blows. Seeing this, Sere took the sword and charged the beast as he was temporarily distracted. She slashed at the youma's head and soon it was decapitated. The youma's head and body began to fall to the ground, but before reaching it, turned to dust and was blown away with the wind. Allen sword fell to the ground with a clatter and Serena swayed on her feet. She closed her eyes, one fist clenched the other trying to make the pain stop. She soon began to feel weaker and close to the dreamland.  
  
Van gazed at the girl worried, he saw that she was hurt and didn't look very good at the moment. For some reason he felt truly worried for her, afraid that she wouldn't make it. 'Why am I thinking this? I don't even know her. but I feel like I should know her, like its right to be with her. As if the emptiness in my heart that Hitomi had only partially filled has suddenly become full. like I'm finally complete. Could it be that Hitomi really isn't the one for me? That this stranger. could be the one. Its obvious that Hitomi has left me. she loves Allen, and even if Allen said she was mine now, I think he truly does love her back. they deserve each other. Maybe I have found my soul mate sooner then I thought.?" Van was horrified when she saw the girl suddenly collapse. A stinging in his heart and fear, stronger than he had ever felt for Hitomi when she was in danger was what stirred in his heart.  
  
Hitomi was worried, she cried out in surprise and ran over to her fallen friend. She felt guilty about not helping in the battle and began to shake Sere's shoulders trying to get her awake. She placed one had on Sere's abdomen, not knowing she had been hurt. The other hand was shaking the poor injured girl. When she felt a wet sticky substance, she stopped shaking Sere and looked her own hands, seeing the blood. She was horrified and stood up, turning the other direction, feeling guilty and ashamed. She was about to flee, but Allen was standing in her way.  
  
Allen had come to see if the blond hero was ok. Seeing Hitomi turn around, he saw what she was feeling. He felt the same. Hitomi hugged him tightly and clung to him and his shirt, weeping. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, saying it wasn't her fault and that the girl would be ok. Even though he didn't really believe the words that were coming from his own mouth. 'Some knight I am. I just stood by and let the girl be injured, while I was busy kissing my dove. She looks seriously injured, she might not make it.It's my fault, I couldn't suppress my emotions.'  
  
~With Fate and Destiny~ The two goddesses watched the scene before them, both with broad smiles. "Everything is going as planned." said Fate.  
  
"yes. soon true happiness shall be attained. If they choose the right decisions, they can have a glorious future, if they choose wrong. they have chosen their own demise. Soon the paths of loyalty shall be walked upon and those who follow the cosmos will be rewarded." Destiny replied  
  
"Finally they get to decide their own Fate and Destiny. let us see if they choose correctly.." ~on Earth again~ Suddenly a pillar of light came down upon the four. Soon they were transported to Gaea. They landed inform on Meryl, who held an Escaflowne's Energist in her hand. She DIDN'T look pleased, but then her expression changed when she saw the current situation. "Van." She was worried about her childhood friend. Even though she was only 12, Van who was a few years older was still her best friend and she could read his feelings most of the time. This was one of those times "she's not."  
  
"..she has to." Van didn't know why he felt so worried, afraid of losing this girl. 'I.I think I love her, and I don't even know her..'. "Give me the energist.." he had an idea. There was no way that the girl would be able to make it, unless.. He was sure that this girl was his soul mate so he was going to risk it. If he didn't do this, she would die anyway, and he would never know if this girl was the one.As Meryl handed him Escaflowne's energist, he held it above the girl's heart, hoping, praying that this would work. Soon the energist began to glow a pink aura, the girl and Van soon followed. The broach on her chest opened and a crumbled crystal inside also began to glow, but it was a different color, the crystal glowed silver. This startled Van, he wasn't planning for THAT to happen. A tiny piece of the energist broke itself away from its core and absorbed the silver energy or aura. It soon formed itself into a pendent, much like Hitomi's, except unlike Hitomi's there was a small silver light in its center, lightly pulsating in a rhythm like the beating of a heart.  
  
The chain clasped itself around Serena's neck and rested on her chest. The pendent still, and forever pulsating. Is it a mirror of the young girls heart? Perhaps the source of life for her? A source of power? None of them knew, none but Van at least not at the moment, later they would understand. All they knew at the present was that the wounds began to disappear and soon there was no trace of any source of injury or pain the girl had had. She was alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC- Falconess 


	11. Kissing A stranger

Kissing a Stranger  
  
Serena slowly blinks and began to wake up. She sat up, expecting to feel the stinging pain of her injuries but was surprised to find that the wounds were gone. She glanced around and found Hitomi clinging to the blond man and crying, the other stranger kneeling next to her, and a strange cattish human peering at her, while licking her paws/hands. "wha.?"  
  
Hitomi stopped crying at the sound of Sere's voice, happy to know that she was alive. She broke away from Allen and ran to her friend, hugging her and crying into her shoulder. "Sere-chan.. I .. I'm sooo sorrrrryy." She sobbed.  
  
Van watched also happy that the girl was ok.'Thank heavens!. but was that the right thing to do? I could've just made the biggest mistake in my life! But. I had to see she could be the one for me.' He cleared his throat to get their attention. "ahem.."  
  
All eyes turned to Van. Hitomi got off of Sere and kneeled next to her. Van stood up and offered the blond beauty his hand. "I'm Van Fanel. and you are Miss?"  
  
"Serena Tsukino, but you can call me Sere-chan if you wish." Sere took his hand and he helped her up, while Hitomi helped herself up.  
  
Hitomi glanced at Allen and their eyes met. You could tell they were thinking the same exact thing. 'They'll make a perfect couple.match making time.'  
  
Meryl stood by, feeling lonely. 'Its not fair! I'm the only one who hasn't found my mate yet. Lord Van obviously has that blond girl and Hitomi has Allen. Being a kid sucks.'  
  
The five walked to Van's castle, four of them answering a certain blonds questions, except for the one about why she wasn't injured anymore. Van was the only one who knew the answer and he seemed to not want to share. Every on was curious about the small pendent that had a silver light pulsating with the rhythm of Serena's heart.  
  
~That night~  
  
Diner was about to begin and Sere and Hitomi were in their own rooms that Van had given them. Each were dawned in a beautiful gown. Sere's was moonlight white and Hitomi's was a very light pink.  
  
Soon after Hitomi finished touching herself up, she left for the dining hall. Waiting at the end of the stairs, in front of the door to the room was Allen. The two stood for a moment, just gazing at each other, then walked into the dining room together. Allen escorted Hitomi to the seat next to him, which was on the left side of the end of the table, the Kings seat. He kindly asked the original occupant to let Lady Hitomi to sit there. At first the occupant, who was a council member was hesitant but after realizing the Lady was Lady Hitomi, he gladly moved over. All the council was at the table, chatting with each other and hoping that maybe Hitomi had come to take the Kings hand in marriage. As Hitomi looked around, she realized that only two people had not yet arrived. The King, and Serena.  
  
Serena was in her room, ready to go and sitting on her bed, waiting for her escort to dinner like she had been told to do. Soon a small knock was heard and she opened the door to Van in an outfit much like Edmonds, except his was white and silver.(spry cant spell his name. His suit looks like Diamonds ok.))  
  
"Lady Sere, are you ready for diner?" Van politely asked. 'OMG! She's beautiful. like an angel.. a goddess'.  
  
Serena had been thinking about what had happened to her ever since she woke up. Moreover, she was curious about the pendent. She had also noticed that her broach was gone. 'oh no. how am I supposed to release Hitomi's memories now? What happened to me? Why do I feel as if I'm connected to that boy?' It was time for her to find out the truth. "Lord Van.please tell me what happened?"  
  
Van sighed. He was hoping he wouldn't have to answer the question but then again it was just hoping. He wasn't sure if the girl would like what the answer was going to be. "I've bonded you with Escaflowne and its energist. and that-that crystal you had.so.. in other words, unless something happens to that crystal or Escaflowne. your immortal. like me"(Van had bonded with Escaflowne already) Silence was the only reply he got.  
  
Serena was shocked. 'Bonded with that energist, machine, and the silver crystal? Where is that crystal anyhow. and what is this pendent?'  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but it was the only way for you to live!" Van was afraid that this girl was mad at him. Finally, she answered him.  
  
"It's alright, just surprising. what is this pendent anyway?" Serena really didn't know what to feel. In away, it was a good thing. yet also bad. This was because either way she would have been immortal anyhow, being reborn every time she died. Now that she was bonded with some thing (and someone, though she doesn't know it) there was a chance she could be killed once and for all. If that happened then Crystal Tokyo would never come to exist! She held up the pendent for Van to see, wanting an explanation for it.  
  
"I think its another form of that crystal, because the original had shattered. Therefore, in other words, instead of being bonded with the crystal it's the pendent now. So. shall we go?" Van offered her his arm.  
  
Serena nodded and took his arm, they walked down the halls in silence, and an occasional blush could be seen on each of their faces, signifying they were thinking of a certain someone. When they were at the bottom of the stairs, Van turned to Serena. He couldn't help it anymore. it was killing him, he wanted to get lost in the Sere's eyes, drown in a kiss shared by each other. He was in love and hardly even knew her. Guess there is such a thing as Love at First Sight. He gently lifted her chin up and passionately kissed her, clutching her tightly against him.  
  
Sere didn't know what to do! She was shocked and angry that he had kissed her without any warning, and they were practically strangers to, yet she also wanted to respond to that kiss. To taste his sweet essence. Soon she found that her body was in control, not her mind. Moreover, her body was enjoying this kiss and was responding back with its own burning passion. Soon her mind gave in, thinking 'I think I'm in love with a stranger.'  
  
The two broke apart panting, gazing into each other's eyes. Suddenly Van looked away. "I'm sorry." He mentally slapped himself. 'What were you thinking?! Now she'll hate you forever. Your such a jerk.'  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Sere hisses as she slapped Van even though her mind was having different ideas. She was blushing like mad. 'Ohh maybe he would be my boyfriend. He's so sweet in a way.'  
  
Van was hurt. 'Doesn't she know that I'm in love with her and I don't even know her?' Didn't she feel anything from that kiss? My love, emotion.passion? "I- I'm sorry but I- IjustwanttobewithyouandIcouldnthelpit! PleasegivemeanotherchancebecuaseIloveyouandIhopeyoufeelthesamewayaboutme! Wejustneedsometime!" he said in a rush.  
  
Sere nodded, understanding every word of it, even if the words were jumbled together. "I can't deny that I think I love you, but I don't know what to think anymore"  
  
Van smiled and offered his arm again, which Sere took, soon the 2 entered the dining room and everybody present stood and bowed to the king, though everybody was shocked to see this young women with him. Van led Sere to the seat on the right of his. And introduced her to the council. 'I hope I'm not rushing this.' "Ladies and Gentlemen this is Serena Tsukino. my future queen if she'll accept."  
  
Two thoughts went through Serena's, Allen's, Hitomi's and Meryl's head. 'Is this his way of proposing and isn't He rushing things a bit?'  
  
Well there was only one way for Van's audience to respond to that statement. PANDEMONIUM!!  
  
TBC Hee hee want to know how Sere will react? Well you'll have to wait till the next chappy!  
  
Falconess 


	12. Stolen Love

~glares at the still attantive lawyer~ what the H)&& do you want? I've said my disclaimer already!  
  
A short bald lawyer speaks up. "You forgot a part."  
  
"What? Oh yeah. Sry. Ok here it goes. I do not own sailor moon or escaflowne.Both belong to their original owners and creaters. But I do own the plot of this story"  
  
The lawyers nod and pack up, leaving the room and taking their suit cases with them.  
  
"Finally, peace at last!"  
  
Stolen Love  
  
The council went ballistic. Shouts of "Your highness! She! She isn't even a princess! There is no hint of noble blood within her." And "Lord Van! You can't just go around marrying a commoner what will the people say?"  
  
Serena didn't know what to say. It was WAY to early and she wasn't sure if she was ready. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'm only 16! I have my whole life ahead of me. I'm not ready for these kind've obligations. I'm still a minor for Kami sakes!" Serena's mind was jumbled. She couldn't think right. One side of her wanted to shout out to the world. Yes, I'm going to be Mrs. Serena Fanel. The other side wasn't sure if she was ready and if Van was the one. What about her fiancé? Darien is still out there somewhere. Here on Gaea. And what about the outers? Serena ran out of the dining room, onto the balcony and stopped, realizing that she had nowhere else to go. She was in an unfamiliar land, where the only people she knew of were the one's that she had met on Earth. One of them she probably just hurt. 'What have I done? Van probably thinks I hate him or something. but I didn't know what to do!'  
  
Van watched as Serena ran away. A stinging in his heart, hurt flashed through his eyes. 'Maybe it was to soon. However, the council isn't going to wait much longer. They need something to reassure them that Fanelia will have an Heir. Yet they don't believe Sere is qualified enough. I'll show them. Serena would make a wonderful queen. Fanelia need a queen to help guide the kingdom while the soldiers, knights, and myself are out fighting with the Ziabok Empire. Sere I'm so sorry but if we are to be together things will have to be rushed.' Van strode out after her, determined to make his goddess understand why their relationship had to be rushed. He found her on a balcony, looking up at the moon. She seemed to be entranced with it and was talking to it? He leaned against the doorway and decided to wait till she realized he was there and find out why she was talking to the moon.  
  
Since at the moment, Serena needed comfort from a friend or family, she decided to turn to her mother.. Selene. To any ordinary person it would have looked like she was talking to herself or more specifically the moon. But in truth, she was talking to her mother that guided her, and protected her from her true birthplace. The moon. "Mother. I don't know what to do. You've seen Van right? I-I do have feelings for him, but I still love Darien to. I don't know which one is the one for me. And now. I'm bonded with that energist. For some reason its amplifying my feelings toward that boy. Yet... I thought Darien and I were the perfect couple. We were meant to be. Weren't we? Do I really want to live a life that's pre-determined?"  
  
Van was startled by her words. 'Did she say that the moons was her mother? What-What is going on? Ands who's this Darien guy anyways? It sounds familiar though. There's no way I'm going to give up Sere now that I've finally found her. Wait! She said she had feelings for me! Maybe there's still a chance!  
  
Serena waited patiently for a reply from her mother. Soon a flickering light was seen on the rail and a hologram of her mother appeared.  
  
Selene was glad to see her daughter again. She had also noticed the young man standing behind her musume but decided not to say anything about it, "I'm sorry Sere, but you have to follow your heart. I can't help you choose your path. I may be a goddess but I still have certain restrictions. As long as you are living on this planet or on earth, I am not allowed to interfere with your life and decisions. Just remember this my child. Fate and Destiny no longer have control of you. Choose your own path, and always listen to your heart. No, matter the situation. Now I believe we have an audience, are you not going to introduce me?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement. She was enjoying this little game.  
  
Serena was shocked, when she turned around, there stood Van. How long had he been here? "What-what did you here?"  
  
Van's eyes softened. "everything. Serena what is going on? Tell me what is this all about? I came to apologize and explain and I find this hologram?"  
  
~outside the walls of the castle~  
  
A group of bandits dressed in black was discussing on what to do. The chieftess gave out instructions on what they were to do. She had Very dark purple hair and looked to be the age of 12 though very young, she had gained the respect of her minions. Her father was the leader of the group and had gone off to tend to some business, putting her in charge of al their raids. "Ok guys. you see those to people up there on that balcony? That's King Van. If we want to get rich, we have to grab something that he finds precious. Something that he will pay anything for. Terry and Grub go knock out the guards. Those council members won't know what hit them. It's said that Lady Hitomi has returned. She will do perfectly. After the guards are knocked out, comeback and the others will go in and grab the wench. Bring her back to me at the hideout. If you can't get the girl then grab the nearest noble lady you can find. GO!" Hotaru gave out the orders then she disappeared within the shadows and returned to their lair, a large cavern in a valley, just outside of the forest.  
  
Serena was about to respond when they heard shouting for help. The two ran back to the dining room, completely forgetting about the hologram. When they arrived at the scene, they found Allen and some of the other council members battling a group of bandits. They saw that a few were sneaking behind Hitomi. Serena wasn't about to let them hurt her friend. She ran overt o protect her and started hand-to-hand combat with the wanna be kidnappers. Soon Van joined the fray and went to help Allen fend off the bandits. The group of thugs were beginning to get beat back. The one who was put in charge welled for them to retreat and grab the woman. A bandit lunged at Hitomi but Serena got in the way, protecting her. After many attempts to get at Hitomi, they decided to just use the back up plan. Several of them grabbed Serena and they took off, back to the lair with Serena kicking and protesting.  
  
Van was enraged, and felt guilty. He ran after them but it was to late, they had gone to far and he couldn't track them. He ambled back to his castle. 'It's all my fault. I couldn't protect her.'  
  
~At the lair~  
  
Hotaru glared at the boys, who had dragged a different girl back with them. No matter. She would still do. She sent one of her boys back to the castle to give Van the ransom letter.  
  
Serena glanced at the leader. She was surprised. "Hotaru??!!!" She would have never thought that Hotaru, Sailor Saturn would be the leader of these thugs.  
  
"How do you know my name? And who are you?" Hotaru asked, suspicious. Though the girl did look familiar Serena tried to explain to her friend about the past, hoping to maybe stir up a forgotten memory. But Hotaru just thought it was nonsense. She ordered the guys to take her to the back of the cavern and tie her up. They would give Van 5 days to pay up or the girl would be history.  
  
~At Selene's hologram~ She silently said to herself. "It now begins.." and the Hologram teleported away.  
  
The real Selene stood in the misty place, watching through the orbs, Her King by her side. "So how long do you think it'll take for our grand daughter to remember?"  
  
TBC  
  
Another chapter done and I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Id like to give thanks to my friend Hikaru-Shido (she's not a ff.net auther) for helping me with this fic and giving me some great ideas!  
  
Falconess 


	13. Mother and Daughter

Mother and Daughter  
  
~In the lair~  
  
"So what do ya think boys?" Grub asked.  
  
"Kinda small, but still a babe."  
  
"Common let's have some fun!" again Grub  
  
"What about Lady Hotaru?"  
  
"She won't mind! Besides, we guys gotta have some fun once in a while..." exclaimed Grub. He approached Serena, with a lustful gleam in his eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forcefully kissed her. When she spit at him, he slapped her. "This little lady's mine. Go away and leave us alone." he told the others.  
  
The others left to their leader, looking as if nothing was going on in the back, but in truth already Grub had shredded the sleeves off of the body and was prepared to take the whole thing off. He Slapped Sere whenever she retaliated. Soon she was a mess. Covered in cuts and bruises. She cried out but was stopped as once again he kissed her.  
  
Hotaru was thinking about what the girl had said. It seemed to stir something deep within her heart. She got up and headed for the back, but many of the guys tried to stop her. "What's going on back there?" she growled, knowing that they were up to something. Well actually, Grub was up to something. She forced herself past them and strode to the back. What she saw sickened her. Good thing she had arrived just in time. Grub was about to remove the whole dress and already had removed his shirt. Hotaru was enraged. This was not what she had ordered. She quickly unsheathed her sword and ordered Grub to get up and face her. When he just sneered at her, She glanced at the other men and nodded. They knew what that nod meant and seized Grub, taking him outside and binding him then giving him "the punishment" He was never seen again.  
  
Hotaru kneeled down next to the girl who was crying. She cut the rope that was binding her off with her sword, feeling guilty about what happened even if the girl was her hostage.  
  
Serena felt so. dirty. Thank Kami Hotaru came and saved her just in time. she began to cry. 'I knew my daughter wasn't bad. She just doesn't remember.' the pendent around her neck began to glow and fill the whole cave. Responding to its mistress's distress.  
  
The symbol of Saturn appeared on Hotaru's forehead. She cried out in pain as memory after memory flashed through her mind and eyes. When the light cleared, she collapsed to the knees and stared awed, at her princess. "Ma- Mama??!" she cried, hugging her mother, even though they were only 1 year apart. It felt so weird.  
  
Serena stopped crying, knowing that nothing happened because Hotaru had came and saved her. Now her daughter remembered her past. She stood up with the help of Taru. All was explained to the bandits and Taru decided she would return to the castle with Sere. She put Terry in charge and they left. Mother and Daughter.  
  
"Mama. do you and papa still love each other?" Hotaru asked all innocent like. She needed to know whether or not Darien was gonna be her father in this timeline.  
  
"Well. honey I'm not to sure. I still love your dad but not in the way you think..." Serena replied not to sure about how Taru would react.  
  
"There's some one else huh? Have you told him your secret yet?" Hotaru didn't really care if Darien wasn't her father anymore, as long as her mother was happy. She liked her father, but never really had a chance to actually get to know him because when she actually remembered him, he had already been killed by chaos and broke Sere's heart. Hotaru would never forgive her dad for all the pain he caused her mother.  
  
"Ummm. well.. Not yet, but I don't know if its the right time" Serena blushed.  
  
~In the castle~  
  
Allen and Hitomi watched as Van paced. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.. Suddenly Hitomi couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Hitomi felt so guilty. It's my entire fault, she was captured because they wanted me and she protected me. "VAN!! STOP IT! We know that your worried, all of us feel the same, but your not helping any." It was driving her crazy. It was making the flame of fear in her heart grow, feeding it, little by little. Suddenly she had a vision.  
  
~Hitomi's vision~  
  
Why was it so hot..No not another Vision!! A hysterically laughing lady stood on a guymellif. She was obviously pleased with the defeat of Fanelia. A dead Serena lay at Hitomi's feet. Van was behind Rikana, embracing the lady with a trance and dazed like look in his eyes.  
  
~End vision~  
  
Allen shaking her snapped Hitomi out of her trance.  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!" Allen knew what was happening. It was another vision. Was it another vision about the war that was about to start? +Knock knock+  
  
A messenger entered and announced that Lady Hotaru and a friend were here to speak with Lord Van.  
  
Van didn't have time for this. I should be out there searching for Serena! "Tell them I'll speak with them later. I'm busy"  
  
"Sorry my lord, too late.." the messenger replied. 'Seeing her again will make my lord very happy.' He invited the two girls in and let the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Everybody in the room except the two disheveled girls Gasped. "SERENA?!?!?!?"  
  
The sight of his goddess in this kind of state enraged him. Vengeance and anger swelled in his heart. He felt like tracking down every one of the thieves and ripping their limbs off one by one. However, who was that other girl? That younger girl looks like a poor commoner. how would Sere know her?  
  
TBC  
  
Another chapter done, and once again thnx to Hikaru-Shido for the great ideas.  
  
Falconess 


	14. Dreams

Dreams  
  
~With Darien~  
  
He lay in bed awake scared to go to bed and fearing the dreams to come. 'Mama.Papa, please why did you leave me here all alone? I miss you.' A tiny voice in the back of his mind kept repeating to him. "It's all Van's fault. He killed your father... It's all Van's fault.." 'Van. Van Fanel, you will pay for taking father away from me. You will pay. I will take everything you hold dear away from you. You will feel the pain I felt when my father left us.' These were the thoughts of a lonely 12 year old, wise beyond his years, before he went into the land of nightmares.  
  
~Darien's dream~ I ran through a void of mist a bright light and darkness ahead of me. Upon reaching it, I saw a beautiful tenshi, battling a mass of darkness. On the ground lay eight warriors, dressed in fuku's dead. Each wearing a separate color. I looked different though, much older, like around the age of 21. I tried to help the Tenshi, Unsheathing a cane and attacking the darkness. However, I just went right through him. I tried yelling for their attention but no one heard me. Suddenly the darkness just disappeared. The tenshi looked around but couldn't find him. The darkness suddenly popped up a few yards away and shot a bolt of energy at her. She glanced behind her and prepared to leap away. I yelled at her to hurry and get away. This time, the funny thing is she heard me and I was the reason she was hit. She glanced at me startled, eyes filled with joy, then suddenly filled with unbearable pain, she winced, and cried out, the bolt had struck her. She crumbled to the ground, unmoving. I felt a stinging in my heart. Loneliness. I was all alone.I killed her.  
  
The dark figure laughed and then turned on me. a tiny segment of it broke off from its center and floated to me. I backed away " Wh-What are-" I was cut off as the segment flew into my mouth. I coughed, the darkness sliding down my throat. I could feel the evil seeping into my body and spreading. Laughter within my head, saying... " It's all your fault, you see. all you do is cause happiness, then pain. Unbearable pain. Might as well not even try, you'll always end up hurting the one's you love. Love an emotion used to try to deny the truth. You will always be lonely in the end that is the truth. Join me. You can open people's eyes. Show them the truth." Darien screamed in pain, clutching his head in complete agony. "NO IT'S NOT TRUE!!"  
  
"Yes. join me..."  
  
"Stop it. stop it now. I- I-I'm loved I am."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that. but you know the truth, you are always and will be forever alone... why do others have happiness while you have to suffer? Show them the pain you felt.."  
  
"STOOOOPPPP ITTT!!!" Tears streaming from Darien's eye. He could no longer fight this evil feeling, he would soon give in and there was nothing he could do about it. except. he clutched his sword, holding it high and then thrusting it into his abdomen. 'Now I can have peace'. Suddenly I awoke.  
  
~End dream~  
  
Darien woke up, panting, crying, and clutching his blanket. "Why am I being haunted by these horrible nightmares?" He asked himself. though unknown to him, a tiny microscopic fragment of that evil was with in him. Driving him to get revenge and make Van feel the pain he had felt.  
  
~With Serena and Hotaru~  
  
Serena wasn't sure f she was ready to tell her friends about her "little' secret. She smiled a weak smile at her friends, exhausted from the day's events. In fact, she wouldn't be standing at all if it weren't for the fact that she was supported on Hotaru's shoulders. 'I hope Hotaru's ok about this. she looks so frail it's hard to believe that she's so strong.' "Well, guys I'm back."  
  
Hitomi was so relieved, yet also worried about her friend. She didn't sound too good, and it looked like she would collapse any minute. "Serena! Oh I'm so happy your back!" She exclaimed while wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Van didn't know what to say. A million questions ran through his mind. Who was that other girl? What happened to Sere? Where did this girl come from? "Sere. I'm so happy your ok. I was soo worried, and who is this girl? How did you get away from those kidnappers? Never mind, as long as you're safe and here with us now" Van was truly relieved to see his beautiful tenshi again.  
  
Allen was also relieved. Even though he barely knew the girl, he still felt as if they had met before, in the past. He loved Hitomi but for some reason he felt like he should love this girl to, just not like, he does Hitomi, more like a brotherly affection. Could it be that Serena was his sister???!! "welcome back Sere.what happened how did you get away from those thieves?"  
  
Serena nodded, still smiling weakly "Thanks guys. I guess you want to know how I got away huh? Well I was at the thief's hideout and this girl here was walking through the forest. She heard me struggling and came to see what was going on. When the bandits had gone out looking fro food, she came and rescued me."  
  
"We can't thank you enough for helping our friend miss." Van said  
  
"Wait there's more. guys I want you to meet my umm.. daughter Hotaru" She said pointing to the 12 yr old girl. She knew that Hitomi, Allen, and Van would overreact to that kind of statement, but it was always fun to see people's reactions when she told people that Taru was her kid.  
  
Van sputtered" Dua-duaghter?!"  
  
Hitomi and Allen had the same reaction, except their faces paled/  
  
Hotaru giggled. She knew her mom was enjoying this. "It's a pleasure to meet you all and before you have a heart attack, Serena isn't really my mom, I just call her that because she practically raised me after my mother died. 'Oh S*&% I forgot to tell my father I was leaving.He is going to be so mad that I decided to go make friends with the KING, oh well maybe he will be glad.'  
  
All three of them sighed in relief.  
  
Serena felt tired. she had gone through a lot to day and she wasn't sure if she could stay awake any longer. "Hotaru. could you let go of me now? I'm going to my room and getting some sleep. Van could Hotaru please stay with us?"  
  
"Of course, we have to pay her back for saving you, and after all a friend of yours is a friend of ours." Van exclaimed  
  
Hotaru let go of her mother reluctantly. "Are you sure you can walk?" She asked, knowing that Serena would collapse any minute now.  
  
Serena smiled "I think I can.." she took ambled tot eh stairs and began to climb them, Suddenly Serena started to sway and collapsed, she tumbled down the stairs and hit the ground with a thud ' I guess I took more of a beating then I thought.'.  
  
Van watched horrified as his goddess collapsed and hit the ground 'oh no. Serena.' He ran over to his goddess hoping she was all right.  
  
Hotaru mentally slapped herself, she let out a string of curses in Lunarian and ran over to her mother, prepared to use her powers and heal her if needed.  
  
Hitomi stood back in Allen's arms, the 2 watching Van's and Hotaru's efforts to wake her best friend up. Tears pricked her eyes. Allen squeezed her tight, trying to comfort her, though a great fear was in his heart that she was hurt.  
  
Hotaru cursed, her mother was to exhausted and broke an arm in her fall. Though she could heal her bruises , cut, and give her energy, she didn't have enough power to heal the broken arm. Hotaru placed her hand in front of her mothers face. The hand began to glow, her power spreading through the silver-blond haired woman, slowly healing her, and giving her energy. At first, before the healing began Serena's breathing was rugged now it was soft and even.  
  
Van was awed. Never before had he seen this kind of power.  
  
~On a balcony~  
  
Meryl sat on the rail, gazing at the stars, and thinking.  
  
That girl that Van brought back with Hitomi. I hope she's all right. It's not fair though! Van was supposed to be mine. ~sigh~ oh well, he still my best friend. I wonder if there is someone out there, waiting for me. I hate it when people treat me differently just because I'm half cat. Is there someone out there who understands me? Knows how it feels to be without their soul mate? Maybe some one out there will accept me for me and not by how I look. Someone who won't think of me as a freak because of my powers.  
  
TBC.  
  
Another chapter finished. I really hope you liked it. Read and review  
  
Falconess 


	15. Plans

Plans  
  
Yay!! Ff.net is finally back on line, ok , anywayz heres the 15th chapter of my fic.  
  
Back and forth once again, it was back to the pacing for Van who was in a waiting room. People may wonder why there's a waiting room. well since the King has the best healers, some civilians sometimes come, looking for aide, and they or their families wait in that room. 'What the heck is keeping those healers? I swear in need to fire them and get better ones. I hope she's ok. why does this have to happen now? Right when she got back to! ~Cringe~ The council will have to wait for the marriage. I realized that it was a mistake to rush things, and Serena needs to have time to think about it. Either way, if the council doesn't accept her, then they can go jump off a cliff because I love Serena and theirs no way I'm choosing another woman to be queen by my side. My people will love Serena, I know it. ~sigh~ I hope she's alright...'  
  
Hotaru sat in a chair by a window, glancing out of it and staring at nothing in particular. She sat thinking to herself while listening to the thump, thump of the King as he paced. 'Mom. please. Please be ok.wait stop worrying Hotaru! She's fine, just a broken arm! You healed her the best you could, she'll live,. but still I'm worried. She is my mother after all, ~a single shimmering tear rolled down her cheek~. We were just reunited to.mom I had missed you so much, ever since I was reborn the last time, you had been there for me. Now it's my turn to be there for you. Even before you knew I was your daughter, you accepted me for who and what I was. When everybody saw me as a freak because of my powers, you befriended me. When all the senshi thought I would destroy the world because I was the senshi of destruction, you stood up for me. When they tried to kill me, you protected me. There's no way I'll ever be able to repay you, but I'll do my best to make up for what you did for me.  
  
Meryl was also in the waiting room. She sat like a kitten and watched her Lord pace, tail twitching. She had come looking for Van since she was bored, and her best friend was usually the one she hung out with all day. Today was different though, it felt different, being alone, since Van was to busy worrying about that new girl. 'Once again I'm the outcasted one. Now Van's too busy to even spend time with me. I hate being alone... it always feels so cold in my heart. Yeah sure theirs a special place for my friends. But threes a large area that feels sooo empty.like I'm missing something, or someone.' She began to like her hand/paw as she continued to watch her life long friend. Hitomi lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to go to sleep, to not have to face the fact that Serena was hurt. To not face the truth, the agonizing guilt that she was the reason her best friend was hurt. 'Serena I'm so sorry.ever since we went to Juban, before we came to Gaea, I've just been getting in your way, getting you hurt, when it should be me. first it was that youma, then it was the kidnapping, now this.its all my fault' Tears of guilt and shame rolled down her cheeks as she continued to stare at the ceiling and fiddle with her pendent, seeking comfort from the inanimate object.  
  
Allen was in the training room, thrusting and stabbing at air with his sword. Sweat beaded his forehead. 'That girl.why do I have this nagging feeling that I should know her, that I DO know her. I feel as if I failed to protect her or something. Father, where are you when I need your advice?'  
  
The healers left her room, returning to the waiting room to inform their king that they were done. Serena sat up in her bed, staring down at her blankets. She groans thinking about the fact that now she really cant do anything very active for the next 3 days. Normally it would take a human weeks maybe months to heal a broken arm, but Serena would never, not even in her dreams be a normal human. Her powers as the moon princess included fast healing.  
  
~With Rikana~  
  
Rikana stares at the scene before her crystal orb. A gift from her grandfather, that allows the wielder to watch anybody he or she wished. Rikana watched as Van talked to a young silver-blond girl. She fumed with rage when she saw him kiss her. 'That girl. she will pay, Van will be mine, and mine alone.' She watched amused as Van paced... "Hmmmm" 'Is that girl that important to MY lord Van? Maybe yes.I could use her to get Van. then she will pay, as well as the Fanelian King..' She summoned a servant.  
  
The servant bowed, ready for her new mission. "Yes my lady, what shall I do?"  
  
"Track and find this girl. and bring her to me. You may do whatever you wish with her, just bring her to me alive.." She said pointing to the figure of Lady Serena in the orb. Do you understand Ryuzaku?" "Ryuzaku bows again. Yes mistress. I shall fly to Van's kingdom at once, I vow to get the girl for you. though she not be in the best condition."  
  
Rikana nods." yes I understand. you dragons do have a tendency to have fun with young girls don't you?"  
  
TBC. Heehee short I know. Anywayz I hope you liked it.  
  
Falconess 


	16. Dragons Prey

Dragons Prey  
  
Serena and Hotaru strolled through the gardens; it had been 2 days since Serena broke her arm. Hitomi had been against the 2 girls going out, especially Serena but Taru-chan had convinced her that it would be good for her mother to get some fresh air. They stopped in front of some rose bushes, each thinking different thoughts.  
  
Serena's eyes grew slightly glassy with tears. 'Darien. where are you? I'm here on Gaea, but I haven't heard a from you or about you or any of the other outers! Then I have to find my big brother to. and Allen, what is it I feel for him? Allen seems so-so brotherly, its like I know him but I can't remember where. Could he possibly be, my brother? Seems like I'll have to confront him about it sometime. And you.Darien. please forgive me, I still love you, but it's not the same anymore. Van and I, are meant to be. oh Kami-san I hope you wont be hurt when we find each other again. I don't want to harm you in anyway, but. will you accept the fact that Van and I are a couple?'  
  
Hotaru was also thinking about Darien. 'Father.where are you? Even if you and Momma wont be getting married in the future, I still love you, Van will make a great step dad, but I hope that you understand that he isn't taking us away from you, but helping you take care of us. Ruka-papa... I've got to find you and Michi-momma. though you aren't my real parents, you did raise me in my 3rd life.you like my second parents and good friends, I miss you guys'  
  
Van leaned against the balcony rail, watching his tenshi. He would have to tell her soon, even if it was early, they had to get engaged if their was any hope of ever getting together. The council had been talking to him the other night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Lord Van!! You have to choose a wife."  
  
"The kingdom will be better off, with a good queen to guide them when you're off at war!"  
  
"Whom will the Women and children look to once their men are off battling?"  
  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'll choose a bride soon." Van slammed his fists into the table. 'There goes not rushing things.'  
  
"Alright my lord. If you don't become engaged in a week, we will find a bride for you." the eldest adviser stated..  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Meryl sat on the roof, unknown to Van, she was watching him. She sighs, a lonely little cat girl. 'What happened to my best friend Van? Now that Van has met that girl, he never has time for me anymore! We used to always play but now. I wish I had someone to care for me like Van cares for that girl. Tigrana. my home. the people there, I promised to bring back a husband before my 15th birthday, someone who could help our kingdom out, protect us from the Wolf-people. The 4 Tigranian warriors. each blessed with the powers of a different element and devoted to help protect the kingdom, 2 humans... and 2 cattish. I, being a cattish warrior, wielding the power of fire. Teana the wielder of wind who guards the kingdom while the three others are absent, being the other cattish. Haruka the wielder of earth, one of the humans. In addition, the ever so calm, Michiru the wielder of water. Hmm. Haruka and Michiru somehow found out of my where abouts. I wonder how Van will react when he finds out that 2 people from my home kingdom will be visiting.'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Lady Meryl you have a letter!"  
  
I snatched it away from the messenger and tore it open. Its not often that I get a letter from Tigrana... this is what it read.  
  
Dear Meryl,  
  
You have not been keeping in touch with us little one. Michiru and I haven't seen you in years, and we haven't even gotten a single letter from you since the Great War. After much tracking, we were able to find your whereabouts and have decided to come and visit you. It seems you were greatly involved in the war, being best friends with King of Fanelia? I for one am impressed. It seems that you have already found some help for our kingdom in the battles to come against the wolf packs. We will have to go to war, the wolves have recently decided to leave us be for the time being, but all races shall be involved in the upcoming war. We are coming to visit to bring you home; your gift will be greatly needed... An alliance might be made between our three races. Humans, Tigranians and Wolviens will be able to live together without misunderstanding. However, that won't happen soon until the up coming war between Fanelia and Zaibok is over. It seems that the wolves have allied with Zaibok, and of course, our kingdom will be siding with Fanelia. We shall see you in a few days, since we left fro Fanelia 3 days ago. I had wanted to just pop up and surprise you but you know Michi, wanted to at lest give you a few days notice.  
  
Sincerely, Haruka and Michiru  
  
~End flashback~  
  
'I have 3 more years to search for my love. I've been looking since I was 7 and still haven't found the right person. wait what's that in the tree?'  
  
Ryuzaku, the dragon man, crouched in the tree, watching his prey. "Hmm. she seems to already be hurt. that wont be any fun! I'll comeback in a week or 2 and get her then.. she will feel pain thousands of times worse then a broken arm.." Suddenly he heard a gasp, turning around he came face to face with Meryl, King Vans best friend. He mentally slapped and cursed at himself 'Damn now I'm going to have to take her with me so she wont tell anyone, oh well. no matter. Prince Darien need a new pet anyhow.a simple muting spell and Dar will love her'  
  
Meryl had seen the figure in the tree and had gone to investigate, what she had not been expecting was to find the guy planning to kidnap Serena, her eyes widened in fear as the dragon man approached her. 'Uh oh..' The last thing she saw was some sort of spell in the mans hand before she passed out.  
  
Ryuzaku placed a curse on the little cat-girl, and then knocked her out. 'Now all the little kitty will be able to do is meow.' He picked up the girl, wrapped an invisibility cloak around then, and headed home.  
  
~Zaibok Empire~  
  
Prince Darien paced back and forth in his room, man was he bored. Sometimes being a prince has its downs, like not being able to go play outside during times of war. Even if he had things to attend to like making Van suffer, a kids still got to have some playtime in his daily routine. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, opening it revealed his guardian Ryuzaku, and some kind of cage, covered with a sheet. He gazed up at his guardian with a questioning look. "What's that?" he asked with childish innocence.  
  
Ryuzaku grinned, even if he could be a ruthless killer at times, prince Darien was like a little brother to him, and he loved the child greatly. "I can't tell you right off, there's no fun in that now is there?" He laughed as the prince pouted, "Alright, alright I've got you a new pet." he uncovered the cage, revealing a sleeping Meryl.  
  
Darien was amazed, never before had he seen such a creature. Yes, he had seen plenty of wolf-people, since the wolves were allied with them during the war, but never a cat-person. She was beautiful; her soft pink hair looked like it was a soft as a fur the fur on her tail. He stroked the tail, wondering what it felt like. Never before had he felt softer fur, like feathers. In his eyes, this cat girl was the most mysterious and beautiful creature he had ever seen. Well actually it was, being a 12-year- old prince, he was often sheltered from the real world.  
  
TBC-  
  
Yep another chapter. 0.o has Meryl finally met someone who will love her. for how she looks? Or will Darien fall in love with her personality as well? Will Meryl fall in love, in such an awkward situation? ^-^ You'll have to wait and see!  
  
Falconess 


	17. Meryl's Dilema

Meryl's Dilemma  
  
Hiya, It's me again with another chapter. This whole chapter is mostly devoted to Meryl and is in her POV, besides when it's with Serena. Ok.... here. we go!!..  
  
When I awoke today, I found myself inside a cage, as if I was some kind of household pet. The funny thing is, when I tried to tell the man and boy standing next to my cage to let me out, all that came out was a "Meow, mew raawm meow, ksss" 'What the heck is going on? What's happened to my voice? All I can do is talk like a-a-A CAT! Ohhhh whoever did this to me is soooo going to pay; I'll make them regret ever laying their hands on me! Who dun it? Was it that boy, hey what the heck is he doing? Stop petting my tail!' "HISSS!!" the hairs on my tail bristled as I warned him not to touch me. And that other man just stood there laughing at my dilemma! 'Wait! I know that man!, he's the one who was in that tree, the one that's going to kidnap Lady Serena. I bet he did this to me. WHY I OUTTAA!!' "REWWWWWW!!" I pounded on the bars of the cage, glaring and hissing at the man who cursed me. Ohh he's going to regret it.  
  
The boy stared at me in wonder, as if he was a man from the mystic moon. 'Humph I bet he is from the Mystic Moon, people from there have no manners what so ever, at least Hitomi and Serena learned not to stare THAT long, he's been watching me since who knows when. Moreover, that stupid man, just laughing his head off. GRR!, hmm but that boy is kinda cute. hey wait what the heck are you thinking?! This is defiantly not the time to be thinking about how cute your captor is!!' "She's beautiful, Ryuzaku, thank you soo much! I love her, she's the best pet yet!" The boy said to man. 'So the guys name is Ryuzaku huh? And who is that kid calling a pet! I'm not some domesticated cat, who wears a collar and performs tricks like a dog!'  
  
The man named Ryuzaku replied, "Your Welcome, Prince Darien, I thought that you might like her. She's a very exotic creature, you don't see many like her anymore, most of them are dead." 'Hmmph that's what HE thinks, the only reason why people see so little cat people are because the people of my kingdom prefers to stay in their hidden kingdom, where they don't have to deal with @$$ holes like you!' I hissed at the man again. 'So the kid's name is Darien. and he's a prince... of where? Where the heck am I anyhow!! ERR this is so aggravating not being able to talk!' The boy-prince laughed when he heard and saw me hiss again, "Feisty little kitty aint she?" 'Who is HE calling a kitty?'  
  
"Does she have to stay in the cage all day?" the boy asked 'ohh yes yes, let me outta this cage, then ill get my hands on you, you friggin pricks!' Ryuzaku replied with a no. "No, she can go out, as long as she has a collar on and a leash, make sure she cant reach you when tied up though because she's pretty rough." 'A leash?! No way!, there's no chance their getting me on a leash!' Next thing I know people are prodding at me through the cage, I try to scratch them and end up getting both my hands held, I try to struggle but there's to many people restraining me. 'Great, just great, now I'm stuck n a collar that wont come off unless you have a key. ohh and guess who has the key? Ding ding ding the PRINCE!' not only was I stuck in a leash, but they attached a chain to the leash as well, and the other end was hammered tightly into the window seal. So now I get to look out the window, and ohhh I can get about 3 feet away from the princes bed. After they had gotten the collar and leash on me, every one excluding Darien left. 'Goody. I'm stuck in a room with a prince, who thinks I'm some stupid animal that can only meow and adores me.' It was obvious the prince loved his new pet, he lay down on his bed, just staring at me, and tisking every time I hissed or tried to reach and scratch him.  
  
~With Serena~  
  
Serena desperately tried to calm Van down. She reassured him that Meryl was fine and that they would find her. It was now nearly sun down, they had realized that Meryl was gone when she didn't show up for lunch, and Meryl never misses lunch. 2 days passed, still no sign of Meryl, search parties were sent out, with absolutely no success. During the night that Meryl disappeared, Zaibok had attacked, making thing even more hectic for Van. Good thing it was only seven guymelifs that attacked. Van, Allen, and a few other soldiers were able to beat them back, and send the packing back to Zaibok. After those 2 days Van gave up, he couldn't keep sending men to look for Meryl, even if he desperately wanted to. The men needed to train, that minor attack was just the beginning, the attacks would get worse, ten fold.  
  
~Mean while with Meryl~  
  
Even though being reduced to a pet still sucked, after 2 days I finally gave up trying to escape, when I had a chance I would. At least they gave me decent food like a human. The prince was astonished when he realized I could use a fork and was even more astonished when I almost speared him with the knife. He didn't think a fork could ever be so deadly, if it hadn't been for Ryuzaku's sudden appearance and miraculous save, that prince would've been called one-eyed Dar from that moment on. Lets just say they don't trust me with anything but a spoon now. The prince did keep trying to get closer to me, and even tried to pet me. He has the nasty bite mark on his hand to prove it to. During the past 2 days, I did get to know him a little better. 'He's not all that bad, though I still don't trust him.' the closest ill let him get to me now is an inch from me, any closer and he gets the bite again. It seems that the kid doesn't get to go out much, and doesn't have any friends. 'Poor kid. not!' Therefore, he calls me his best friend now and talks to me, even if all I can reply with is a meow. I found out that he is the prince of Zaibok, and his half sister is Princess Rikana, the woman who announced war against Van and Fanelia. yeah that's going to make me trust him more.  
  
'Oh man. what about Haruka and Michiru? Ruka will be soo PO'd when she finds out I'm gone!! Err... if she ever find me again, I'm so in for it. She'll kill me even before I get a chance to explain. I can see it already, she'll be mad that I didn't use my powers to defend myself, that I was captured by the enemy! Man is Van in for a surprise when those two pop up looking for me and I'm not there. the horror. hey! Who said you could touch me!!!' "HISSSS!" and CRUNCH, SLASH! 'I think I showed him.. That bite mark should last for a while and those scratches on his face. who know how long they'll stay and put him in pain'  
  
TBC-  
  
Yeah, yeah I know, short but I wanted to make a chapter completely devoted, well almost completely devoted to Meryl, and this is all I could think of right now. I hoped you enjoyed and please R and R!  
  
Falconess 


	18. Where's Meryl! Papa and mama!

It's been 5 days. still no sign of Meryl or any planned attacks by Zaibok. Van, Allen, Hitomi, Hotaru and Serena were worried sick. By now Serena's arm had fully healed. This of course greatly supprised everyone except Serena Hotaru. But there was also going to be another little surprise that day. The 5 were in the library disscussing some things, like where could Meryl be and if Serena would marry Van. Of course this was semi-strange, getting proposed to in this kindve situation. Van was the first to ask. "Sere.. I know I said I would rush you.. but the council.. I have to choose a wife by 2 days or they'll choose one for me.. and well I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but you. Serena. will you marry me?" "Oh Van. I- I- oh course I will!" was the reply Van got from Serena. Van was of course glad, but not very. The same with Serena. It wasn't that they didn't want to get married.. it was that one of their friends was still missing and might not get to be at their wedding. They soon went back to discussing Meryl.. but they were soon tobe interupted.  
  
A small carraige pulled up infront of King Van's castle and 2 women stepped out. One was very tall and could be mistaken for a man if you didn't look close enough. She had sandy blond hair, cut short like a mans and blue eyes. Actually she sortve looked like the more manly version of Hitomi. Her companion was slightly shorter than her. Wavey aqua hair cut just below her shoulders. And eyes to match (I don't know what color is Micheru's Eyes.. Gomen). The taller of the 2, Haruka smirked. "Well, Michi here we are.. shall we go?" The other, acnowledged by Haruak and called Michiru nodded and the 2 procedded to the entrance of the castle where they were greated by a servant. He led them through the halls and stopped behind the doors to what was obviously the library, then told them to wait.  
  
The group in the library looked up as a servant came in. They were all shocked to hear what he said. "My Ladies, Me Lords.. plese pardon me for disturbign you.. but there is a lady and gentleman waiting to see Miss Meryl. they go by the names Lord Haruka and Lady Michiru" said the Servant. In walked the 2 visitors, Ruka was slightly amused. "that's LADY Haruka" The servant left.. speechless. Ruka turned back to the 5 and glared at them, though slight surprised when she noticed Serena and Hotaru. Of course she didn't know the 2 but she felt that she knew them. 'Who are those 2. I think I've seen them before. AND WHERE'S MY LITTLE MERYLLY?!' "WHERE"S MERYL??!" As we all know Haruka can be very aggressive when she's protecting her friends. Usually she wouldn't get this aggressive unless it was the princess she was protecting, but she didn't remember ever having a hime, at least not yet. Unsuprisingly she got a little brutal, graping Allen by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up close to her face, she demanded to see her since neko friend, Meryl.  
  
Michi was alittle bit more calm. Gently placing a hand on Ruka's balled fists, she slowly pryed them away from Allen. Facing the group of 5, who were still stunned, well at least 2 of them were, she asked "Where is she..? Where's Meryl?" Noticing 2 young girls, one with silverish-blond hair and another, dark violet she was semi surprised. Those 2 seemed so familiar, and she felt as if she needed to protect them.  
  
Hotaru was so happy. Standing right there infront of her were her papa and mamma! Or at least her second parents. She couldn't contain her excitement and before you know it, she jumped at Michiru and enveloped her in a heart warming hug, blurting out the words "Haruka-papa! Michi-mama! Ohh I missed you so much! Oh-" She was cut off as her behind swiftly met the ground. Haruka pushing her there, while pulling her off of Michi. 'Papa. I- don't- don't you remember me.?' A tiny tear appeared ont eh corner of her eye and slowly made its way down her cheek. She stood and ran.  
  
Serena cried out her daughters name.. "Taru!!" but to late, she was gone. Her face paled, knowing that Hotaru had just made a BIG mistake. 'Ruka- chan. Michi-chan.. how could you? I know you don't remember but still! That was mean!' She looked up at the 2 visitors, eyes filled with sorrow and alittle joy, finally seeing her old friends again. She knew though that it would be a while before their memories could be restored.  
  
Haruka was furious when she found out what happened to her pretious Meryl. She did however feel guilty about what she had done to Taru. After all had been explained, and she made friends with every one, she decided to seek out Taru and apolagize. Serena had explained to her that She and Michi looked almost identical to Hotaru's parents, whom had died when she was very young. Spotting the little girl in the gardens, sittingon a bench, she made her way over and sat down. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know.I over reacted ok?"  
  
Hotaru had been thinking, trying to keep her tears in. The people who had helped to pratically raise her didn't remember that she existed. "I-Its ok.. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself. I dotn have an explination as to why I did it.." Suddenly she was wrapped up in a hug, and her "papa" spoke into her ear-"There are no need for explinations..I know what happened to your parents... lets forget the past and become friends?" Hotaru burst out crying, but nodded. For the next hour or 2 Haruka held this girl, who, though she possessed the mind of one who lived for milleniums, was still a little girl in her heart and rocked her, untill she fell asleep. The last thought that ran through Taru's mind was. 'Finally.. your back papa.'  
  
TBC-  
  
0.o its been awhile, and my chapters are getting hsorter and shorter. X.x I'm running out of ideas!!!  
  
--Falconess 


	19. Sorrowful Memories

Hey minna!, I finally got back to this story, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. Chapter 19..  
  
Sorrowful Memories  
  
Kick. Thrust, jab, swipe, jump, charge, jab, kick, and punch. Kick, thrust, jab, swipe, jump, charge, jab, kick, and punch. Sere repeated this process repeatedly. Sweat fell down her forehead. Recently she had felt Meryls energy as well as some one else's. Someone she had tried to forget. Mamoru's the only difference was that it seemed somewhat different. Meryl still wasn't back. Moreover, Sere sensed that their energies were coming from the same locations. If she had to, she would teleport to where Meryl was. However, there was only one tincy little problem. She didn't have her broach anymore. She couldn't turn into Sailor Moon. She stopped training, and stood there panting, holding her pendent up into the air and gazing wonderingly at it. She remembered Van's words well, ".I think its another form of that crystal." She sighed; somehow, she did feel a connection between the crystal and pendent. She felt different now, since she left earth. Before she came here, when she was still Sailor Moon, she could always feel the presence of the silver crystals power radiating through her, but now. it was gone. Just like that. Did the crystal really, just went dead? Though she couldn't feel the powers of the moon family's heirloom, she did feel a new power surging through her. Not quiet as destructive and deadly as the silver crystal was, but powerful nonetheless. She knew that she was bonded with the pendent, as if she had been with the crystal. Then again, what was that Van had said? Bonded to Escaflowne and its energist? She sighs, not one of despair, or grief, but on of someone who is weary. Why did life had to be like this for her? Her life has always been bond to some sort of object.  
  
Suddenly the opening of a door was heard. Haruka herself stepped into the training room. She nodded at Serena in recognition. "I see.. Great minds think alike." She strides over to the stand that holds the weapons, and picks up two fencing swords. "Care for a challenge, koneko?" She didn't know where, that came from. Never had she called anyone but her little Meryl koneko. Why did she call this Lady that then? Was it because the lady reminded her so much of Meryl? An older form of her little kitten? She smiled wearily, "Forgive me, for my interruption, but I don't believe we've introduced ourselves yet." She bows, a small and sweeping gesture, meant to be mannerly and not to formal like a handshake. The young girl, whom she was speaking with, returns the gesture, smiling lightly, a warm sad smile, that of some one who longs for something.  
  
"I'm sorry! Forgive my rudeness, I am Serena. Serena Tsukino" said Sere, she hoped to kami-sama, that the name would register in this tall woman's head, but to no avail, the name was new, yet old to her tongue.  
  
"Lady Tsukino. Tsukino. hmm a lovely name, just rolls right off the tongue." Haruka smiles in return, flashing pearly white teeth. This would make any girl swoon, well at least any girl that didn't know Ruka's real gender. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Haruka. Haruka Tenou. Now.." She winks, "how bout we get rid of these formalities, and test our skills hmm?" Haruka tosses the extra fencing sword she was holding toward the Lady Tsukino, whom in return nods, and holds the blunt tip downwards.  
  
The sandy haired, older woman does the same, simultaneously they sweep the swords up, the blunt ends pointing to the ceiling, each blade a vertical line, placed right in the center, and in front of the wielders faces. A simple gesture among competitors, showing respect and the willingness to fight fairly and admirably. (I don't really know what they're supposed to do for the salute, im just guessing at this so. X.x don't get mad at me if I got it wrong.) The two combatants nod at each other, a signal to show that each is ready to fence the challenger that they face. Once again, in one quick movement, the two tips of the fencing blades are sharply thrown through he air to point at the ground, only to be brought back up again. Metal clashes against metal, as the fencing commences. Minutes seem to fly by, as each lady thrusts and sweeps at the other, only to have their blade met by the other, blocking them from a victory. Sweat trickles down each warriors face, each thinking different thoughts, yet one simple thought is similar. 'She's good.'  
  
Serena smirks, clearly she was enjoying this duel. It had seemed like forever, since the last time she and Haruka had had a fencing duel. She was enjoying this, challenging her friends skills, testing the others strength and stamina, as well as her own. She herself was after all taught by the best, her competitor. Haruka Tenou. 'This is great; your skills have greatly improved, Ruka-chan, but then again so have mine. Ever since you guys left, I've trained, I still remember everything you taught me, my friends. It'll be tough beating you, I'm not sure if I can even win this match.' In her mind, she laughs bitterly. 'Actually, I cant even recall ever winning a match against you Ruka. Kami-sama, I've missed you, you can Michi. how am I going to restore your memories. Kuso, I don't even have my crystal anymore, I can't even transform. maybe... you'll remember after a while, like Hotaru had...' She charges, Haruka, sweeping the blade in an arc. It cuts through the air, like a knife through butter. Once again, her opponent merely deflects it.  
  
Haruka had always been confident in her abilities, never had she doubted that she would loose swords match, until now. This Lady was an excellent swordswoman, of course, swords play was a popular art, everyone had different styles and techniques. However, what confused her was, this girl, Lady Tsukino, seemed so familiar, as well as her technique. Then it struck her, she knew where she had seen that technique before. it was her own! That stance. that the way she grips the sword lightly, so that she can maneuver it easily, yet firm enough so that it wont be knocked out of its wielders hold. The way she blocked the moves, and attached, each was almost a replica of her own, except they were modified, to suit this Serena. how. no one, knew her technique, except... Michi.. and Meryl, but none of those two would ever pick up a sword. Michi herself only uses a bow and arrow, while Meryl only uses the Chaykrum.. so how? 'why does this girl seem so familiar, how does she. WHO IS SHE?!' her mind was in a jumble, suddenly, she felt a sharp stinging in her hand, the one that was wielding the fencing sword, it flew from her hand, her opponent looked on, a triumphant smile on the others face, only to be replaced by a frown, seeing the state the loser, was going into.  
  
Haruka's eyes glazed over, the second the sword flew from her hand, her mind was a jumble, as the sword hit the ground, a soft clatter, was covered up, as she covered her ears and temples with her hands, and a scream erupted from her parted lips, she fell to her knees, propping herself up by her elbows, her hands still covering the sides of her head, as she grabs fist fulls of her own hair, trying to rid herself of the sudden images, or rather memories that had suddenly revealed themselves, a solid wall that had been inside of her suddenly crumbles, her mind is filled with memories. +Racing through the streets of Tokyo, in her red race convertible, laughing into the wind, as she races along, Michiru by her side, smiling. Hotaru. sitting in the back seat, looking terrified, yet as if she's enjoying herself. Screeching to a halt.. as she spots her koneko-hime, her little kitten, a dear friend. Serena.+ +Facing down a monster that's attacking the innocent victims, bringing out her saber, and fighting side by side, with her fellow Sailor Senshi+ +Teaching how to do martial arts. and how to use a sword.+ +Playing the piano, on a dimly lit stage, Michiru next to her, playing softly on the violin. The two melodies, intertwining with one another, enrapturing the audience that sits and listens attentively in the darkness facing the stage.+ +Facing Galaxia, again.. Michiru is by her side, always with her, Her princess nearby. a light bracelet adores her wrist, along with Michiru's, turning to say good by to her koneko. the girl who had befriended her, shown her the true meaning of trust and friendship. The girl who had befriended her. even when she threatened the girl's life. The princess, who had always fought with her. laughed with her. treated her like the sister she never had..not like a guardian.+ Through all of this, a little light was slowly emerging on her forehead, the symbol of Uranus, glowed, almost blindingly on her forehead, as the last of the memories passed. Tears trickled down her face, shimmering pearls falling out of her eyes. She blinks them away, as her senshi symbol begins to fade away. She stands up, her hands fall to her side, clenched, until her knuckles are white. 'Why. why did I have to remember?. remember how I failed my princess.. how I left her all alone.. all the times I soiled my hands with blood' Her head was down cast, the little bangs that she had, shadowing her eyes, as more tears came. She felt cold. ruthless.. all the innocent lives she had almost killed. all the lives she HAD killed, her friends.the one's she couldn't protect. Crystal Tokyo. is no more. al because she.. she couldn't protect her friends.. her hime.. her koneko. Suddenly she was embraced in a world of warmth. Opening her eyes surprised, she glances at the back of the woman who's embraced her, and listens to the words she whispers in her ear, the familiar voice, the one that she had forgotten.. long ago. She stares down at silver hair. now, only a few streaks of gold left, as soothing words, coming from her hime, fills her mind.  
  
"It's alright.. it'll be ok. it's not your fault." Serena says, soothingly. She rubs her friends back, comforting her, like a big sister, comforting its younger sibling.  
  
"But.. I- I" her voices cracks, as once again she recalls the renewed memories. She sobs, soaking her himes shirt, though not purposely, she sobs until her eyes hold no more tears. All along, she is in the comforting embrace of a friend. Finally, her eyes, only slightly watery, she steps back, and observes the kitten, she had not seen in so long. Then she kneels, as if one would to a noble, a hand placed on each knee, her head down cast.  
  
Serena watches, worriedly, knowing that her friend would indeed be ok, she smiles, "put out your hands.." As the sandy-haired blonde does so, her own birth signal appears on her forehead, glowing slightly. The moon insignia.. A small pole of light appears across Ruka's palms, and soon forms into a sheathed saber. Serena kneels in front of her long-lost friend, and closes her hands over the saber that she had been holding for her. Grasping her hands in her own, while the other is still clutched to the saber, she pulls Haruka up, and once again embraces her in a hug. "It's good to see you again Ruka-Chan"  
  
Haruka smiles. 'same old Sere.', she hugs back, "Michi. doesn't remember yet.. does she?" Sadly. Serena shakes her head, and Ruka gets the dreaded reply. "gomen. no.".  
  
~With Meryl~  
  
The young prince, is sprawled across his bed, lying on his stomach, his arms are folded, and his head rests on the spot where they cross. Silently he watches his new companion. still he finds her so exotic. He could just imagine her speaking, though by now he realized, that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She was sitting in the window, it being large enough to let a large elephant go though. The window was open wide, one leg was bent, the knee being tightly hugged to herself. The other was dangling outside, off the ceil. She was humming a soft tune. (she can't talk but she can hum). A soft sad smile placed on her face, as she stared into the distance, as Darien watched her, it made him sad. The tune she hummed, reminded him of a ballad he heard long ago.. about a young girl. who had been torn from her loved ones. As the cat-girl restarted the song, he decided to sing along with her..  
  
(-.-' here's my pathetic attempt at a song.X.x don't laugh, no ones perfect)  
  
"One day I met this stranger, sober, sad. softly. he..he said to me hello, hello..I stood along a cliff. with this stranger. and he said. to me, to me, this stranger.look below.and so.. I looked, upon my home, to find a dream. a nightmare.. nothing.a burning house. a scream of pain. in my heart a wrenching crushing."  
  
All alone.. in world of sorrow Nothing but darkness, to guide me. Here I stand, a solid fellow. Someone open my eyes.. so I can SEE!!  
  
A flicker of light, an angel's voice. My guide.. my light.. my sorrow. A simple choice. where do I go. Now that. I'm..  
  
All alone ..in a world of sorrow. Nothing but darkness to guide me. In a little burrow. I weep alone. Someone.. open my eyes..  
  
(X.x I never said it'd be good, but that was the best I could do. Sorry!)  
  
Meryl stopped humming, after the song was finished, and turned to look at the young prince. She glanced at him, with that sorrow filled-smile. How she longed to be at home, latching onto Lord Van, teasing Hitomi, and talking with Serena. Her ears were down cast, as she thought wishfully. 'Why me?.. I suppose, I'm just going to have to make due here..It wouldn't hurt to try and make a friend here and there. Besides.. from what I've heard from Darien,. he doesn't even really want to go to war. It was all his sisters' idea. Actually, I think he's just a pawn, to be used, he is after all the heir to Zaibok. I pity him.. it sucks having to be a diplomat, one of the many reasons why I hate being a Tigranian warrior.. However, it would help if I had my powers right about now. Dam^, why did that Ryuz- whatever person have to curse my powers to?' she mentally sighs. 'I guess it's time to ~cringe~ kiss and make up with the prince.'  
  
Darien, slowly got off the bed, and whispered, to his lovely pet. "you hum beautifully." slowly he approaches, finally he stops, about three foot from her. She glances at him in recognition, and nods, as if accepting his praise and thanking him. She giddily hops of the window ceil and stalks up to him. Nervously her smiles, hoping she wont decide to unleash her fury on him, Shakily he extends his hand, toward her ear. She steps closer, he assumes, she's finally decided to trust him. She allows him to pet her, and scratch her behind her hears. Softly she purrs. Pulling away the cat-girl returns to her perch on the window, and goes back to gazing out the window. He looked outside, and there, a beautiful painting, streaks of color filled the sky, as the sun began to set. He walks up behind her, and joins her on the window ceil. Together, a tiny bit of trust between them, they watch the coming of darkness..  
  
TBC!!  
  
^_^' yay! Another chapter done, sorry for the long delay, but I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I hope you enjoyed.! Luv ya all!  
  
~Falconess 


	20. A proposal

~Zaibok~ Through out the castle of Zaibok, an angry screech was heard. Princess Rikana ruthlessly slapped her servant. "YOU FOOL! I asked you to bring me THE girl, not that fleabag cat! I should have you hung by your toes on the highest tower. I'll have every soldier pelt you with rocks till you'll wish you were dead. HOW DARE YOU! FAILURE IS NOT EXCEPT ABLE!"  
  
Ryuzaku backed up a step and cringed. "Ye-yes my Lady. I-I thought that. Prince Darien could have. err. I'll get her at once!" He shivered, imagining his punishment if he failed to get the girl this time. Rikana was not one to accept a failed mission. His mind drifted back to all the other warriors who had failed their missions. Most of them were either sleeping the long sleep, or in dungeons babbling about being fairies or dragons. He shivered. He was not going to let himself get tortured to insanity. He couldn't afford to not get this Serena.  
  
Rikana glared at him, her eyes red with rage. She drew her sword, ready to slay the man for disobeying her. "You were to get Serena.. NOT the girl. prepare for your punishment, you shant get a second chance. She prepared to lunch at him, put before she could thrust, a voice stopped her.  
  
Ryuzaku breathed a sigh of relief. He mentally reminded himself to thank the prince later.  
  
Prince Darien stepped into the dimly lit room just as Rikana was about to thrust her sword into his longtime friend. "Ana-Chan! Stop! What are you doing?" Rikana merely glares and drops her sword, shaking her head and refusing to answer. Darien grabs Ryuzaku's hand and begins to drag him out of the room. He laughs, "common Zaku-papa! I want to show you something! The cat girl. she's nicer to me now!"  
  
Rikana glares at their retreating forms, and calls out, "Ryuzaku. bring the correct girl by midnight of 2 days!" She mutters to herself, clenching and unclenching her fists, "~grumble~ Darien's beginning to be a nuisance. If he continues to interfere then he'll be killed.. Hmmph. that could be arranged.soon. Zaibok will belong to me, as well as Prince Van Fanel."  
  
~Fanelia (sp?) ~  
  
Laughter rang through the air around the castle. Outside in the gardens, Haruka and Hotaru were wrestling. Well more like Haruka was tickling Taru. Michiru sits in a tree, watching them and smiling at their antics. She was happy that Haruka was warming up to the girl. Hotaru remind her a lot of Meryl. A sad smile washed over her. She looks up into the sky through bright green leaves. 'Oh Meryl.. Please be ok.'  
  
Serena glances around at her surroundings. She was in the castle, and helplessly lost. Sinking to the floor, she sighs. "Urg.. I'm never going to be able to get outta here!" Suddenly the sound of clashing metal pricks her ears. She slowly stands up and begins to follow the sound. She comes to a room with a door that is slightly ajar. From within the sounds of swords clashing and men panting is heard. Opening the door farther, she peeks inside. There was Allen and Van fighting..  
  
"Van! You're not putting enough power into it!" Allen barked, as their blades connected.  
  
Van merely smirks and unlocks the two blades; this causes Allen who was unprepared for this to swing his sword at the ground. Van jumps up, lands on top of his opponents' blade, and points the tip of his own weapon at Allen's neck. "Tsk tsk, power means nothing if one doesn't have to speed to go with it."  
  
Allen laughs, amused "heh heh. true. Lord Van." he bows "you are truly a great warrior. You have surpassed even me. Congratulations! Ermm." he winks "just don't tell Hitomi."  
  
Suddenly clapping interrupts their conversation, Serena fully steps into the room, her eyes dancing with joy and laughter. "Oh I don't know Allen. maybe Hitomi SHOULD here about this. It'll be good for your ego. And a girl really needs some good blackmail material ya know."  
  
The two men bow. Allen speaks first. "Lady Serena I had no idea you were here to witness my humiliating defeat. You do realize that I consider you a good friend riiiighhht?"  
  
Serena laughs, and shakes her head teasingly, "Oh yes, I know THAT. You're my best friend! But that's not going to stop me from telling my other best bud that you lost this little match."  
  
Allen grimaces, disappointed. He pouts, looking a bit awkward on the usually stone-like warrior. Then begins to laugh.  
  
Van soon joins in; he shakes his head at their antics as they soon begin to stick their tongues out at one another. Teasingly he comments, "You act as if you were little kids fighting over who has to do the chores. The two grin sheepishly. For a while theirs an uncomfortable silence, Serena walks off to the other side of the room to glance at the display of swords. Allen nods at Van and winks, mouthing. I'll leave you two alone. Van walks closer to Sere and notices she is admiring a certain sword. He speaks up. "Beautiful isn't it."  
  
Serena slightly startled jumps; chuckling sheepishly at herself, she turns to grin at him. "Yes it is. Is it yours?"  
  
Van smirks slightly, a mischievous glint appears in his eyes, "I meant you. does this mean you belong to me?" He chuckles amused as Serena blushes a deep red and stammers an I don't know. "But anyways, no the sword isn't mind. It belonged to my brother."  
  
He walks up to her, after she'd turned back around to admire the sword. Nervously he wraps his arms around her and murmurs in her ear. "I meant what I said. you are beautiful. I know you've probably heard me ask plenty of times already. Moreover, I don't want to rush you. but I'm asking again. Will you be my Queen?" He squeezes her tighter, hugging her to himself, so the back of her head lies against his chest. Tilting his head a little, he rests his chin on top of her head and breathes in the scent of her hair. Strawberries, he smiles. "Well.?"  
  
A faint blush spreads across Serena's cheeks. Suddenly it's harder for her to breathe. She didn't know what to do. Part of her was screaming, 'YES YES! I'll marry you, I love you. please.. I want to be with you forever.' the other was thinking, "no. I can't. I felt it. Darien's aura. I could feel it last night. in my dreams. He's still alive. I-I can't betray him. I cant bear to hurt any more of my friends.' Soon tears began to fall. She was so confused. She could, yet she couldn't. She didn't know whether to say yes or say no. She shook her head; tiny pearls sliding down her cheek. She wraps her own arms around herself, to hug his arms close to her. She didn't know what to say..  
  
Ryusaku watches to couple from a window ledge, near the ceiling of the room. He grows to himself. It would be easy to merely snatch the maiden and be on his way. However, not with Van here. He knew that Van was an excellent swordsman. He doubted he could beat him at a sword fight without being seriously injured. Still glaring he brought out some daggers. They glinted in the sun, the tips black with knockout poison. Smirking he whispers softly, "Say good bye to your little princess.. Van Fanel."  
  
TBC  
  
Gomen for the short chapter, but its been forever since I posted one so I figured it doesn't matter how short, as long as I don't keep my readers waiting forever. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and X.x don't kill me because of the cliffy!  
  
~Falconess 


	21. The Bonds of a Brother

The current time at the Zaibok Empire was midnight. Out side, the moon was full and glowing brightly, outshining the stars themselves. It illuminated the ground below, letting the stars watch the gloomy castle that at the current moment guarded the major threat to Van. The eerie light flooded through windows, lighting up certain rooms.  
  
In one of those particular rooms slept Van Fanel. Midnight black hair fell lightly across his forehead and pillow, damp with sweat. Beads of salt water tickled down his forehead, washing his hair. Blankets flew, as well as his voice as cried out into the night, waking his sleep-deprived pet. Tossing and turning he whimpers..  
  
~Darien's dream, his pov~  
  
I was standing in the middle of a magnificent kingdom.. A fiery blaze lit up the sky. From above, the source of the light, two slanted eyes of ruby stared menace ling down at me. Burning like fire, yet it seemed to freeze me cold. A rumble tugged at my ears. At first, I couldn't recognize what it was.then it became clear. It was laughter. From the corner of my eyes, I saw another light. it was faint but there, running toward me. Something began to warm my heart.. There it was, an angel of hope. Finally, the warm light came into my vision. It really was an angel, sent to rescue me from those cold leering eyes. Then the unthinkable happened. The majestic marble columns, the brilliant tapestries, even the intimidating palace, everything.. Began to crumble. Next went the ground.... I began to sink. It felt like I was drowning, being swallowed by this dark quicksand. Though those eyes were gone, I could still here that laughter. I sunk.. However, the angel, she collapsed. The ground shuddered around her, and crumbled into a bottomless pit. She fell, just as she was within reach. I watched as I became consumed, as she dropped, becoming swallowed by that dark hole that would surely be her doom. One word came into my mind, or rather, one name.. Serena.  
  
Then all I knew was darkness, and I was floating in it. It was quiet, not a blissful one, but one that makes you feel left alone. Alone in the dark, no one to care for you, to caress you, to hug. so that's why people fear the dark. Yet I could still picture her face. those big blue, doe like eyes. Long hair, put up in the strangest hairstyle, and spun of gold. I whispered her name into the chill, empty void. "Serena." the name echoed around me, like a ghost haunting me everywhere I went. Then her face vanished.. Along with the void.  
  
A wave of relief washed over me. I stood in the middle of a vast meadow, thriving with life. The aroma of flowers where so real, I began to think this was more than a dream. Yet nothing could ever be this perfect. There was singing that accompanied this perfect paradise. the voice of an angel. Turning around slowly to take in my surroundings and to find the source of such beautiful music, I spotted a group of cats.no not cats. cat-people. Unconsciously I began to move closer. Soon I was within arms distance of the creatures. Suddenly, I caught the eye of the lead singer; apparently, she was teaching the younger ones a traditional song. The beautiful song ended, and the younger creatures scattered, weaving in and out of the long blades of grass as they frolicked with one another. Without the audience, I approached the angelic singer. reached my arm out to her, "you sing beautifully.Meryl" I had no idea where the name came from, it just fit. Apparently, the name was correct, for she reached out. However, just as her fingertips brushed against mine, she screamed. And vanished. I saw red. fire burned around me, licking my skin, and searing my soul and eyes. Trees, grass, flowers, animals. children burned. The beautiful paradise that was once a meadow was now lit aflame, scarred for life. And I stood within the midst of it. I could feel my skin become brittle and charred, yet I couldn't feel any pain. Again there was that laughing.. That deep demonic voice. Suddenly I could feel again, and I screamed. the pain hit me like a tidal wave. My vision blurred. but my hearing did not, that laughter... changed. It became more melodic. more soft, yet more menacing, and high. It sounded like my sister..  
  
~End dream~  
  
Prince Darien awoke with a start; his chest rose and fell rapidly as he gasped for breath. Blood stained the white silk sheets where he had set his bloodied hands, having dug his fingers into his palm to the point of bleeding during the dream. Glancing around his room to reassure himself that it really was a dream, he searched for the one thing he wished to see. He found it, or rather her, but not as he wanted to. There standing at the end of his bed stood the cat girl whom had been his "pet", holding a ball of flame in her hand. That fiery attack was aimed at him. Moreover, to his surprise, she spoke.  
  
"Wakey wakey prince ling.. Your precious pet has got a present for you."  
  
~2 hours earlier, Meryl's POV~  
  
The prince had finally fallen asleep, thank the gods. However, I can't say that watching the sunset and stars with him was unpleasant. He really wasn't that bad of a boy. If his sister weren't who she was, I'd welcome the idea of a "date" like this with him. I smiled down at him, his head was nestled into the grove between my shoulders and neck, and it felt good. However, right now I couldn't think about such trivial things he held something very important that I needed. He held the key. Therefore, reaching toward his belt, as gently as possible, I unclasped the key that was secured on a belt loop, and unlocked the burdensome collar that contained me here for so long. I was about to leave, jumping out the window, after all "cats always land on their feet". But then I decided that wasn't such a good idea, and glanced back at the little prince. Picking him up, I set him on the bed and waited for him to wake up. With the new full moon, I found that my abilities as well as my voice had been returned to me.  
  
~Back to present~  
  
Threatening Darien with a ball of fire proved to be worthwhile. Darien wasn't a thickheaded boy. He was smart enough to know not to cry for help, or else he might risk getting himself BBQed. With his fear, she was able to maneuver her way around the castle, and soon found the stairs to main hall.  
  
~With Van and Serena~  
  
Van watched the girl of his dreams as she cried her confusion. Several thoughts gnawed at his mind and heart. Feeling guilty about putting the girl through this, he attempts to comfort her, not realizing he was making the situation worse. Resting his chin on her head, he breathed the scent of her hair, strawberries.turning his head to rest his cheek on the soft silk threads. His eyes catch a flash of silver, coming their way. Moving on instincts, he hurls himself and Serena onto the floor. The flash of silver embeds itself into the wall, revealing itself to be a dagger.  
  
Serena struggles out of his grasp, and glances around wildly for the source of the danger. A hand wraps around the hilt of the dagger, and is thrusts it forward at the attacker, as she finally spots him.  
  
The sharp blade missed the intruder by a finger length, and before they knew it, they each felt iron cut them across their arms. A few seconds later, both fell into the world of dreams. The dragon man picked each up in an arm, and flew them back to the Zaibok Empire, where Princess Rikana was awaiting them. A few minutes later, Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka entered the room.  
  
Haruka couldn't do anything but pace, and pace, and pace. several curses were mumbled under her breathe. She was furious, and worried about her princess. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to protect Sere. Finally, she screamed in rage, her eyes burned in fury and anger. Her shout sounded more growl than anything. All she could see was red. and blood. "GRRR I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE! SERENA'S IN TROUBLE! WE'RE USING THE TELEPORT!"  
  
Several thoughts ran through Michi's head at her friend's voice. It only added to the confusion she was feeling. Finally she shrugged, there wasn't anything she could do to make sense of what her friend was saying, so might as well wing it right? She nodded and stood beside her sandy haired friend. Hotaru soon joined them, and they all joined hands. Michi watched in wonder as the sign of Uranus embraced Ruka's forehead, and the same for Hotaru, except the sign was of Saturn. Soon a bright light enveloped them, and they found themselves just outside the castle of Zaibok. Since all of them had powers, they merely had to blast their way in. However, because Michi didn't know about Hotaru's powers, Taru refrained from helping in the destruction for the time being. They soon reached the main hall, and what they saw their made them stop in their tracks.  
  
Hotaru saw red. There in the middle of the floor lay Serena, unconscious and a small pool of blood beneath her. There was a dagger through her shoulder. Sitting on a step that lead to the upper levels and leaning against a rail sat Van, completely oblivious to all around him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing labored, as if he to felt the pain that Serena felt. Blood stained his shirt, though there were no visible wounds. Rikana sat next to him, fingering his hair. The sight of her Princess in such a state drove her mad. She couldn't help it, NO ONE hurts her friend. Her eyes glowed a violet, and streamers hugged to her body to form a fuku. In her hands a glaive appeared. The color of her eyes changed to a fiery red, burning in rage and fury. She couldn't control herself, not when she was over reacting, and the more barbaric side of her took over.  
  
Michiru stared at the little girl. Her hear beat wildly in fear, not of getting hurt, but of the child getting hurt. For a minute, she saw a glimpse of a little baby, then an older woman whom looked evil in her opinion. Soon the images came faster. Hotaru as a child, as sailor Saturn, as mistress 9, Hotaru growing up, Haruka playing the piano, Haruka.. Serena. Pluto. all her friends.  
  
Hotaru's hair whipped around her, as a violet aura tinted with black enveloped her, Her glaive began to shine a deep Opal. But then she stopped her attack, as she suddenly felt warm. Arms had wrapped around her waist, she looked behind her back to see who it was, about to destroy the interrupter. Her eyes flickered back and forth from red to her original color. At seeing Michi, her 'mama' hugging her, they changed back to normal. The sign of Saturn disappeared from her head.  
  
Rikana stood up in fear. She knew who these people were, they would hurt her. She turned up the stair, only to be met by a young cat girl aiming a fireball at her. She spotted Darien beside the girl, and called out his name, "Darien, you have to help you, you can't let these barbarians hurt me!"  
  
Darien, finding Meryl preoccupied, dashed to his sister's side, and stood in front of her, blocking his sibling from Meryl's wrath. Their eyes locked, staring each other down. His hand reached back at his sister, and she passed him the sword that hand hung by her side. She really only kept it to remind everyone of her social status anyways. Both hands gripped the hilt as he faced his former pet. His eyes blazed in fury and betrayal. Suddenly his eyes softened, and his mind became confused as Meryl turned her head away. Guilt consumed his mind as he was a single tear grace her lashes. He was so confused, he knew he had fallen in love with the girl, but he also loved his sister, didn't he? His sister was the one who was keeping his hands clean from the war. The sides battled each other in his mind. Finally, he came to a decision. He turned his back to Meryl, and faced his sister and the other invaders. Bringing the blade back, he thrust it forward. The three girls standing, other than Rikana, rushed forward, thinking he was about to slay Van. Instead, they stopped at the edge of the case, shocked. Blood spilled down the steps, rich and red like wine. It flowed freely, from Rikana's cold heart.  
  
[(These are things that happened between Rikana's death and the prologue)  
  
-Hotaru healed Serena, which in turn healed Van.  
  
- Meryl and Van reintroduced themselves to each other, and started over in their relationship.  
  
-7 years later there was a duel wedding. Serena married Van, they decided to wait till age 23 because they realised they were still to young and that the civilians should get to know Serena better before she became Queen. Meryl married Darien, they waited because when Rikana died they were still children, at age 20 and 19, they could officially become bonded as husband and wife without rumors spreading around that they were just follhardy teenagers.  
  
......And so Fanelia and the Zaibok were allied. After all, the new Queen of Zaibok was also the King of Fanelia's best friend, Meryl.  
  
- An alliance between Meryl's race along with Zaibok and Fanelia was also formed. The two empires helped to drive back the Tigarian's enemies.  
  
-Hotaru now had a new father, whom she loved dearly, just as much as he loved her. 0----Michiru and Haruka were named Ladies and given a plot of land to rule over for King Van and King Darien  
  
-A year after Darien married Meryl; he got back his memories of the past. This only succeeded in making him even closer friends with Serena, and even deeper in love with his wife, for he knew that it wasn't already predetermined for them to be together.  
  
-Hitomi and Allen had their own little private wedding, and they ruled over Castelo Fort together as lord and lady. They kept in touch with their friends, and kept their friendships with their royal friends everlasting. Allen and Sere eventually remembered each other as brother and sister and they became even closer.  
  
-3 years after Sere's and Van's wedding, they had little boy, Apollo. A year after that, Meryl gave birth to a baby girl, whom she and Darien named Selene.]  
  
++++++++++  
  
~Sigh~ almost done, just the prolog and Vwala, my first finished fiction. Hoped you liked it. At the end of the prologue are choices for the sequel.  
  
~Falconess 


	22. A New allience

Chapter 22  
  
Epilogue  
  
~Years later at a reunion, Selene is 13, Apollo; 14~  
  
Selene was sitting in a meadow of flowers, well more precisely, the castle garden. She was picking flowers to decorate the room where they were going to host the dinner. She hummed happily; to day she would get to see her mother Meryl and father, Darien ,since 3 years. 3 years ago, she had been fostered to Queen Serena, to become a lady. At the same time, the Zaibok prince, Apollo had been fostered to King Darien to be made a true knight and lord. Her parents had arrived yesterday, with the prince Darien. She had yet to meet the Fanelian prince. She had heard much about him; every one was always talking about him. The maids always saying he was their dream guy. For some reason, she just became increasingly annoyed as more virtues were added to his list. She was convinced the boy was a spoiled brat, who had a cunning tongue. How wrong she was. As she reached down to pluck a rose, a voice spoke up from behind her. Somewhat deep, yet sweet and dangerous at the same time. Though completely polite. "Do you mind if I join you, Milady?" She turned to face the most handsome man she had ever met. There stood a young boy, maybe a year older than her. His eyes were the most amazing ones she had ever seen. They were a deep violet in a dimly lit room, almost black. But when the light hit, they were a dark lavender like the night sky on a full moon. His hair was a little messy, though just adding to the impression of being untamed. His locks were a mixture of gold and silver, Seeming to burn as the sun and illuminate like the moon.  
  
Apollo had been ambling around the garden, searching for his mother when he came upon a lovely creature. At first, he thought it was a nymph, or an elf. Upon closer inspection, he found the girl was human. He came up behind her and asked politely, as he had learned to do, "Do you mind if I join you, Milady?" The girl turned around, the sight of her astounded him. She had stunning firery hair, a mix between gold, straw berry blond, and red. making it look like fire itself. Some of it was pulled up into twin buns, the rest flowed gently down, in small waves to cover her shoulders, and fall an inch or below her arm pit. Her eyes were a stranger color, a deep cerulean blue with flecks of ruby as if it were the night sky burning with stars of fire. She was a few inches shorter than he was. In addition, in the light she seemed a goddess, with hair that was shining as if it were the sunitself, eyes of cerulean and a smile that could light up a night sky. It was as if she was born a star.  
  
The two teenagers soon began to talk as they picked flowers. Not long after, they were laughing and playing as if they were life long friends. They never did find out each other names in the garden. It never really occurred to them that the other was someone whom they had imagined as a stuck up snob. As dinner came around, they parted. They met again at dinner, and finally found out who the other was. Soon, as the parents had predicted, the two fell in love and unified Zaibok and Fanelia even farther. When their parents passed on, the two kingdoms would become one named Zailia. All the citizens were happy, but no one ever expected that the rulers of the other kingdoms would become jealous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	23. Authors Note Ages

I realised now that I've never actually worked out the issue bout ages. Alright. In Lose One Gain Another, the ages were.  
  
Serena/Hitomi/Van-16  
  
Allen/Haruka/Michiru- 21  
  
Darien-12  
  
Meryl/Hotaru-13  
  
Rikana- 20  
  
Serena and Van waited to get married at 23.  
  
Meryl married at 20 while Darien at 19.  
  
At age 26, Serena had Apollo. Meryl was 23, a year later at 24, she had Selene  
  
In the Epilogue-  
  
Serena/Van/Hitomi: 40  
  
Apollo: 14  
  
Meryl/Hotaru: 37  
  
Darien: 36  
  
Selene: 13  
  
Haruka/Michiru: 42 


End file.
